


Promise of a Prince

by Mavican



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavican/pseuds/Mavican
Summary: The events of Inuyasha are completely rewritten when Sesshomaru kidnaps Kagome during their first encounter in his father's tomb. (Author's Note: Temporary Hiatus)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 47
Kudos: 363





	1. Chapter 1

"Who are you, and how were you able to draw the sword?" Darting from his position cornering Inuyasha, Sesshomaru now stood front of her- seemingly in the blink of an eye. Completely dwarfing her was expected. She looked every bit of the helpless, human girl that he figured her to be when standing next to him.

A hard tremor spiked down her spine and Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. She didn't necessarily TRY to catch the lunatic's attention. The sword just…slipped out. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, was it? It wasn't as if he or Inuyasha were capable of pulling it out anyway when they tried. She'd done them a favor. Still, she shrunk backwards with the Tetsusaiga, understanding fully well that Sesshomaru, despite his inability to touch the sword, was no ordinary demon. "One step closer and I'll cut you!"

"Sesshomaru, get away from her! She's just a human girl. She's not involved in this!" Inuyasha bit out, his eyes frantically flickering between the two. Thus far, he'd been unable to keep up with his brother. The bastard was a slippery jackass, and if he made a move, Sesshomaru was liable to tear Kagome to shreds before he could save her. That was just how ruthless he was, "Kagome, just give him the sword!"

"What?!" Her shoulders slumped in disbelief. She directed the blade out, pointing its tip directly in the Daiyoukai's face, "Why does 'he' get to have it! He couldn't even pull it out!"

Inuyasha's brow twitched. Before he knew it, he was marching over to them as if danger was not imminent, "I'm trying to save your life, stupid! You're just a mortal! Just shut up and but out!"

"What do you mean?!-" Kagome screamed back at him, now swinging the blade until its end pointed towards the half-demon.

It was almost as if they forgot Sesshomaru was present. His eyes fell shut as he spoke, his voice the same smooth and menacing timbre that made Kagome's skin crawl, "…Inuyasha, your patience with this creature is astonishing to me. You protect her…indulge her…" His hand came up to tuck a few stray strands of silver hair behind his pointed ear, those same primal orbs opening as they landed on Inuyasha, "…Even seem to love her.."

Inuyasha inwardly cringed, his jaw clenching at his brother's words. He damned Sesshomaru and the stupid bitch his bastard brother was born from.

"An affinity for humans is not a trait I acquired from our late and terrible father." To him, the girl was just christened prey, and he proceeded to stalk his way towards her, even as she backed way, "However, for this mortal…" His hand shot out taking hold of her wrist, "I will make an exception."

Kagome dropped Tetsusaiga as she was drawn against the pure-blooded demon's armored chest, his arm wrapping around her waist, "Let go of me!" No matter how she writhed and squirmed against him, it was obvious that he was not releasing her. That did not prevent her from trying, futilely so.

Inuyasha's heart began to thump wildly in his chest, his eyes wide and nearly vibrating out of their sockets. Sesshomaru was dead set on Kagome, for whatever reason. It was weird that she could pull out the sword and they couldn't, but that was no reason to drag her into their affairs, "That's just plain dirty Sesshomaru…let her go! She's not involved in this!"

"She will be mine until I figure out how she was able to remove Tetsusaiga. That I promise..." Sesshomaru recognized the pure horror and rage that crossed his younger brother's face- pure fear. It brought a subtle smirk to his own features.

"Kagome, hold on!" Inuyasha leapt towards the two but Sesshomaru jumped high…really high, so high that Kagome's screams were deafening. He was fast, blindingly so, making Inuyasha look as though he was carrying dead weight.

Kagome's heart dropped into her stomach. Inuyasha was becoming farther and farther away, shrinking in front of her eyes by the second. The foul stench of their father's carcass came to an end, and when Kagome peeled her eyes open, Sesshomaru and she landed outside of his father's body.

He didn't let go of her no matter how hard she hit him, "Let go!" She screeched, slapping him across his cheek as hard as she could.

She expected him to at least blink but he didn't, it hurt her hand more than anything. She flinched back, shaking the same hand she used to hit him. It was almost like she hit a brick wall. There were consequences to striking him, and she would learn that quickly. Abruptly, he wrapped his clawed hand around her throat and snatched her off the ground.

Her hands immediately clasped around his wrist once she discovered that she couldn't breathe. Her lungs were burning for air, screaming at her to inhale. Her eyes were beginning to bulge from her socks, and she couldn't see it but her face was nearly turning purple.

Usually, Sesshomaru desired to watch as the life slipped away from any mortal's eyes. He yearned the same with Kagome, to witness her body's slow death as she slipped into the arms of eternal slumber – but he needed her. That and Inuyasha was finally catching up to them. He released her, sending the girl into a fit of coughing as she fell down to her knees.

Kagome gulped down as much air as she could, but it wasn't long until Inuyasha was ascending out of the pit and quickly sprinting towards them, "Sesshomaru!" Before he could reach them, his brother's whip of light slammed into his chest knocking him backwards. He went skidding across the ground before he found his bearings, immediately flipping over.

In that moment, in that instant, he saw his brother mounting his two headed dragon, dragging Kagome with him. "Don't you dare take her!" He screamed until he was hoarse, though the beast began to take flight.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scrambled from the saddle, knowing that if she did fall, the half-demon would undoubtedly catch her.

Sesshomaru's arm came around her once more, his freehand taking hold of the dragon's reigns. "Worry not, Inuyasha. I will take care of your precious…mortal." Inuyasha lunged at them again but one of Ah Un's jaws opened, soon blooming with lightning as the white light shot out, forcing Inuyasha further into retreat. The opposing head of the dragon opened its mouth, shrouding their movements in thick clouds.

They escaped.

Xx

"I don't know who you think you are, but let go of me!" Kagome continued to squirm about on the saddle even as they landed, "Take me back to Inuyasha!" She snapped, but he did not seem to be listening. He continued to hold on to her wrist, ignoring how she pulled and fought against him.

Kagome wasn't sure where they were. She simply knew that she was with a bastard, a cruel bastard, "I mean it!" She yelled, her hand shot out to slap him, however before the hit could land he caught her wrist.

She tried to pull her hand away, but he didn't let go. Abruptly, his clawed hand grabbed a fistful of her hair causing her to cry out as he wrenched her head back.

She glared at him as hard as she could, doing so until her eyes stung with tears. "Hands off, I mean it!" Kagome screamed while slinging her hand at him.

She didn't realize a bright light began to radiate from her palm.

It was purifying energy, strong enough to at least send a crackle of electricity up his right arm.

For now, it was enough to make him release her, sending Kagome falling to the ground. She immediately tried to sit up but he perched his foot on her abdomen, pinning her to the ground.

Just as he thought, she was no mere mortal. She was a priestess, but it was expected. His half-wit, half-brother was fond of priestesses. But, what was her link to the sword? She was able to remove it from its resting place, and by logic, Sesshomaru assumed that she would be able to remove the barrier that rested around the blade.

It was a theory worth testing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ice. Cold. Water.

He dropped Kagome in a river, immediately causing her to wildly struggle as she tried to stand back up.

However, Sesshomaru had other things in mind.

They had to discard her original clothing, just in case the half-breed caught her scent in the wind.

He didn't need his curiosity spoiled prematurely.

Everything was wet now, her shirt, her skirt, her socks, her shoes, but it didn't matter. The daiyoukai was still proceeding towards her.

She didn't know what his intentions were.

He was cold - unreadable even - and cruel, that much she learned in the last day. Her hands shot out attempting to push him away, though another brilliant light formed in her palm; the same purifying energy shooting out at him again, but this time it didn't seem to faze him. He grabbed her wrist, soon bending it in an awkward angle until the girl was on her knees sputtering and screaming, the light dying out instantly.

He was threatening to break it, effortlessly so. The scream turned into soft whimpers as the nails of her freehand dug into his wrist.

"…Enough of that." She couldn't control her powers and that was an issue. Thus far, she seemed to be only able to summon them whenever she was stressed or panicking. He couldn't necessarily have a wild, uncontrollable priestess with him purifying everything that came in sight. That, and he didn't know the extent of her powers. What she was capable of doing and what she couldn't do was an enigma to him. She was powerful enough to break the barrier his father placed on Tetsusaiga, but he wasn't certain if that also meant that she could purify him - a pure blooded Inuyoukai.

He released her and Kagome brought her throbbing wrist against her chest, "Stay away from me!" She moved farther back into the water, though his hand caught in the strands of her ebony hair once more wrenching her back in the same manner as before.

She attempted to hold onto his wrist, those tears continuing to run thick and fast, though she grew still - deathly so.

She was paralyzed - unable to move – a burning sensation at the back of her neck alerted her that a scratch that was there; a scratch given to her by Sesshomaru.

His poison.

It was like a neurotoxin.

She became weak and unsteady thanks to his venom. Her eyes rolled into the top of her head.

The world began to spin uncontrollably, and before she knew it, her eyes slammed shut.

She fainted.

It didn't take Jaken long to collect the supplies Sesshomaru asked for.

After slaughtering the bandits in the camp site, he managed to get a hold of several trinkets he thought their new guest needed. Using Ah Un, he hauled the items back in a carriage to their temporary camp.

To his surprise, the girl was unconscious, lying limply on the ground and draped in one of his master's haori's. He wasn't sure what happened in the short time that he was away, but he knew well not to ask questions. Once his lord set his eyes on something, there was little anyone could do to stop him from reaching his goals.

Kagome required clothing befitting her role, but Sesshomaru also wanted to be sure that she was well protected. In his travels, he came across many lowly demons that wanted to test themselves by fighting him. Of course they met their end swiftly, but he didn't need his new mortal being killed in the process.

Armor was far too heavy for her to wear, but something else would do - the robes of the fire rat.

It was an article of clothing his father once kept, and to his knowledge, Inuyasha possessed the red set, meaning that the white version was elsewhere. Of course, the white robes were intended for priestesses, and he knew of only one woman that was perhaps in possession of them.

Yura of the Hair.

She had an affinity for killing mortal women, priestesses in particular.

He supposed that he'd pay her a visit when the girl awakened.

Kagome was awakened by a sharp pounding in her head. Her brows furrowed and her eyes lethargically opened. Her vision was blurry, she blinked hard a few times in order to clear it. She felt weak still, and groggy, but thought it was in her best interest to get up.

She was still in Sesshomaru's hands.

She immediately began to glance about, only to find him seated at the base of a tree across from her.

He was staring at her, almost as if he had been waiting for her to wake up the entire time.

She glared at him, slowly sitting up as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kagome was still draped in his haori, she didn't like one bit of it knowing that he was smothering her in his scent so that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to find them.

Still, it was all she had. He made her throw away everything else.

"You took your precious time awakening…" He merely said, his voice the same emotionless timbre Kagome experienced. His gaze flickered over to the wagon Jaken wheeled in the previous night, "Gather your things. We're going." In one fluid motion, he stood, leaving Kagome baffled.

She wasn't sure why he was being so…helpful, if she could have called knocking her out and granting her more clothes helpful.

He was probably toying with her.

Her lips pursed. Thus far, he hadn't attempted to kill her. For one reason or another, he seemed intrigued by her. She wasn't sure why. Before she pulled out the sword, he hadn't even passed her a glance.

She hesitantly made her way over to the wagon, going for the best suited kimonos first. Upon first inspection, she noticed the silk like textures and various beautiful colors and embroidery. The kimonos looked similar to the expensive kimonos princesses and nobles often wore in that era.

She wasn't sure where he acquired the clothes, but the blood splattered on the various weapons beside them assured her that they were indeed taken, perhaps from a group of bandits that happened to raid a nearby village.

Typical.

He couldn't do anything without shedding blood.

When she glanced back at him he had his back to her, as if waiting for her to change. She wondered how long he'd keep this up and how long it would be before he finally got bored and slit her throat.

She grimaced

She slipped into of the best suited kimonos, a pair white red hakamas and white haori. After fiddling around with the obi attachment, she spotted a quiver, a bow, and arrows included.

She could kill him, if she caught him off guard. She could end this mess before it got further. Before she knew it, she had an arrow drawn and began pulling back on the string until it grew tight.

However, he could sense that she was up to something. The sound of the bow drawing taut caught his attention.

He glanced back at her, only to have the arrow sink into his armor crumbling it to ashes. Those once, stoic golden eyes grew large as a purifying aura immediately exploded around the arrow, emitting a bright light and destroying the remainder of his armor.

The front of it crumbled to the ground, leaving the daiyoukai in only his kimono.

Slowly, his brow lethargically elevated.

"Leave, or the next is going through your heart!" She commanded, hitching another arrow on the bow. She didn't have practice in range, but this close, she could hit him…and kill him, or at least she was going to try to.

Her nerve nearly amused him. Had his pride not been in the way, he would have smirked. Of course, he didn't move further, but he didn't leave. She was going to attempt to hit him again, and he was going to be make sure that she knew exactly what she was dealing with.

She had yet to realize who he was, and how he out ranked her in power.

"Say goodbye!" She released the next arrow, expecting to have the same results. He was fast, but he couldn't dodge it - she figured.

He didn't attempt to move out of the arrow's path. He simply lifted his hand, catching it between two of his fingers instantly stopping the bright light that shined around it.

Kagome felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. She swallowed hard before blinking.

The moment her eyes reopened, he was directly in front of her.

She gasped sharply, immediately jumping back though he was already upon her, pinning her arms above her head. He wasted no time in sinking his claws into the flesh of her wrist, digging in until he reached the bone.

She screamed.

It didn't take much to harm her. Mortals were so very weak, but he could tell that the girl wasn't afraid of him. Even as blood seeped down her arm, she gritted her teeth, glaring at him

"Your audacity astounds me…" She dared defy him, though he was certain that he'd make the mortal girl bend to his will, one way or another. He had his methods of persuasion. His hand lifted from her wrist, ignoring the blood that slid down his claws. He grabbed her right index finger, Kagome knew what was going to happen next.

He abruptly bent it backwards, breaking it, and the girl's screams grew to new heights. However, he didn't release her. He pulled her forward, watching as the large tears began to spill down her cheeks. Her entire body trembling as the pain shot up her arm and back in sharp waves.

"…We'll see how well you fire an arrow next time." With that, he released her, allowing the girl to fall into a crumpled heap on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

To think, a mere human managed to catch him off guard. Usually, Sesshomaru wasn't so careless, but he made the mistake of underestimating her. The girl was more persistent than he initially believed, but she wouldn't take him by surprise again.

Breaking the girl's finger would keep her power at bay, at least for the moment. He had plans to visit Yura of the Hair in order to obtain the robes of the fire rat, but Kagome's stunt the previous day made him consider a small detour. If he was going to keep such a volatile creature around him, it was in his best interest to visit the prophesier and queen of the damned, Urusei.

She'd be able to truly tell him what the consequences were of keeping the girl around, if there were any.

"W-where are we going?" Kagome asked, large azure eyes casting over the dark and dilapidated section of the forest they were entering. The sun was just setting, and it was becoming more difficult to see just a few paces in front of them. She knew Sesshomaru didn't have the same problem since he was practically dragging her along. About a half an hour back, they left the dragon and small imp behind, and though she wasn't attached to either of them, she didn't exactly want to be alone with Sesshomaru.

When they were alone together, it was never in her best interest.

Soon, she began to hear the crunch of something beneath their heels. She didn't have to glance down to know that it was human bone.

Was Sesshomaru leading her to her death?

Panic gripped her as she dug her feet into the ground viciously tugging away from him, "No!" She screamed, beginning to thrash about in an effort to tear herself from him. Her throbbing hand willed her to stop, but she couldn't. She wouldn't succumb to death, not at his hands.

He didn't expect any more resistance from her. He figured the throbbing pain in her fingers would be enough to subdue her for the time being, but just when he thought he had her figured, she proved him wrong.

It was becoming somewhat irritating.

He swept her off of her feet and hoisted her over his shoulder, no matter how she continued to kick ad scream.

"Let me go!" She continued to thrash about, feeling her eyes bubble with tears until the hot droplets began to streak down her face, "Put me down!"

He didn't understand why she bothered opposing him. There was no one, mortal or demon, that didn't bend to his will, one way or another, and she would be so exception. He doubted she understand how futile her efforts were.

She was going to die down there, alone and forgotten to the world. Inuyasha would only find her corpse, and her family on the other side of the well would only know of her disappearance. "Sesshomaru no!" She bit out, her vision becoming blurred with more tears as she fought them back.

"Be quiet…" He simply said. It wasn't enough that her fear was thick in the air but he didn't want her screams announcing their arrival prematurely.

"You think that you're going to just kill me, and I am supposed to be quiet?!" She snapped back, thrashing another time over his shoulder.

She couldn't see it, but a subtle smirk touched his lips, "Is that what you think?"

Kagome's brows furrowed as her actions to immediately come to a halt, "…Isn't that what you're about to do?"

Silly mortal.

If he wanted her dead, she would have long been lost to her grave. There was nothing stopping him from lopping her head off, nothing but curiosity. When he had his fill of her, he'd end her life quickly and without question.

Before them, the forest seemed to close in, and at the very center was a large tree, its trunk split open. The remains of humans, flesh and bone, grew exponentially. Kagome grew sick at the sight, though Sesshomaru abruptly stopped walking. She was unsure of why, but he lowered her to her feet, only to come face to face with a horde of...revenants…zombies almost, the mindless dead. Their eyes were hollowed and black, their mouths the same as they reached and crawled towards the two with ominous and deep groans.

Kagome couldn't help clutching tightly onto one of Sesshomaru's arms, a sharp gasping leaving her mouth, "W-What are those…?"

Sesshomaru didn't grant her with a response. He simply reached for the hilt of the sword in his obi- drawing the weapon with a sharp screech.

She had yet to see Sesshomaru draw his blade in actual combat. She doubted the guy even needed one. However, what followed next was more so surprising.

The dead began to cower, their hisses sounding as they backed away from the demon lord's heavenly sword.

Kagome remained close at his side, weary eyes casting over the dead that scurried into the darkness of the night.

"That healing sword of yours offends me, Sesshomaru… " The croak of an old woman sounded, her hobbled form seeming to appear out of thin air in the darkness. She had large, bulging eyes, a small mouth, a crooked, witch like nose, and long claws. It was Urusei herself.

"I suppose Tenseiga is useful for only one thing…killing the living dead." He didn't sheathe it, no matter the witch's words, "How about it Urusei…prophesize over this girl, and I will not put you in your grave…"

The witch's brows narrowed as a hardened glare touched her eyes, "…Who do you think I am, to waste powers of seeing on a mere human girl?" A scoff followed suit, "…History has shown that all Inuyoukai are as brazen and infatuated with human filth. I assume you are no different…Why would you be interested in her fate?"

"Take a look again."

Kagome remained clinging to Sesshomaru's arm, more so out of habit as she gazed at the elderly woman. Soon, she was shoved at Urusei's feet, of course, by Sesshomaru. She immediately sat up right, however, the witch's long fingers and wide palms cupped her face.

Kagome could not help going deathly still as she grew faced with the old woman's horrid and rancid features.

"…Kikyo?" Urusei whispered her name before wrenching Kagome's head back, her hand tangled in the black tresses of her hair, "It cannot be!"

"Hands off!" Kagome snapped, her uninjured hand striking the witch in the face, to no avail. Her eyes flickered over to Sesshomaru who didn't seem concerned.

"No, not Kikyo..." Sesshomaru observed the exchange between the two curiously, though he didn't attempt to stop the old woman from handling Kagome as she so pleased. He himself wasn't truly certain what the girl was. It was the reason why he brought her there in the first place, "Her name is Kagome."

It was the first time Sesshomaru spoke her name. She didn't even know that he knew her name, but she supposed Inuyasha screamed it enough when his older brother kidnapped her.

"…Ah, I see," The witch's chapped lips grew into a grin, revealing her spiked teeth, "She is Kikyo's reincarnation. The Sacred Jewel was taken with Kikyo into the afterlife fifty years ago…but the Jewel is more so bound to this world than she thought. It has returned to us. Where is it?"

Kagome's lips pursed. She was far too embarrassed to admit that she shattered the Jewel personally and sent the shards all across Fuedal Japan, She could feel her cheeks tinting red, "Well...it's a bit of a long story actually."

"Where is it!?" The old woman growled, her grip tightening on Kagome, "I know you have it! Where is it?!"

"…I told you to look into her future." Sesshomaru's low, but even timbre met their ears, "Do so, or die." Whatever vendetta Urusei had against Kikyo and the Jewel could be dealt with later.

"Don't you see?! She possess Kikyo's soul!" The witch snapped, her long tongue lapping up Kagome's cheek, causing the girl to shrink back in horror.

"S-Sesshomaru..." She couldn't believe she was even resorting to calling his name, but she knew that he could put an end to this. The old woman wasn't going to comply to his wishes anyway.

Sesshomaru's face remained passive, despite losing his patience. Was the girl simply the reincarnation of a shrine maiden? Was that the extent of her existence?

"Y-Youre hurting me!" Kagome rasped out, her uninjured hand shooting towards the old woman's face again. To her surprise, a flare of electricity followed suit- the purifying energy encasing Urusei's form.

A snarl left the witch's lips as she was forced to release Kagome, who in turn scrambled away until she was at Sesshomaru's side.

"You wretch!" The old woman screeched, darting forward, however, the tip of Tenseiga stopped her. It was directly pointed towards her face. She could feel the heavenly sword's aura pulse, and she involuntarily drew backwards, "Damn you…"

"You've had enough time…What is your prophecy? Know well that I can smell your lies, woman." It only took Urusei a fraction of a second to tell one's future, simply by touching them.

Her eyes left Kagome, who was half way hidden behind the daiyoukai. She hissed at her, though an abrupt chuckle left the witch's lips, her shoulders sagging as she did so, "…Does the mighty Sesshomaru fear a human girl? Come, let me take her off of your hands if that is the case,"

Kagome's fingers clenched tightly into Sesshomaru's haori's sleeve. She didn't trust either of them, for that matter, but Sesshomaru at least seemed concerned for her well-being, if she could even call what he was doing concern.

Slowly, the old woman began to wag her long, clawed index finger, "The prince's end will not be met so long as the miko remains at his side. However, the moment the spider rips the miko from the prince's grasp, so shall his end come."

Sesshomaru's brow elevated, hardened golden orbs intently observing the old woman's form. It all had to be nonsense, mere nonsense. He once more directed Tenseiga towards her, the tip of the blade positioned underneath her chin, "You dare insinuate that my fate is tied to that of a mere mortal's…?"

"You asked for a prophecy…You didn't' say you had to like it…" The dark, eerie sound of mirth left her lips again, another grin spreading onto her features, "Though I am willing to take the girl off of your hands. My power of seeing stems from endless possible futures...With the girl with you now, you have sealed your fate…If you give her up I promise that the Spider will not have her…"

Kagome unconsciously clutched onto Sesshomaru, swallowing a lump in her throat. With a vision like that, she was certain the full-blooded Inuyoukai would give her up. It was in his best interest to do so. How was she…and Sesshomaru linked so closely? Would he honestly end up being her protector from this...Spider, whoever it was.

Sesshomaru deemed himself to be a man of his word. Urusei told him of the girl's future, so he'd not kill her because of that. He'd simply kill her because of her audacity.

He realized her trick.

With one pulse of Tenseiga, a bright light glared, nearly blinding Kagome who squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

Urusei's cry rang loudly, the entire form dissipating, dissolving, scattering into black ash.

Kagome peeked around Sesshomaru's shoulder once the brilliant light vanished…Was it over?

"…She escaped."

"..You missed?" Kagome asked, her arms wearily returning to her sides. For once in the last few minutes, she was content with not clinging to Sesshomaru for fear that he was going to hand her over to the witch.

"It was a puppet…She was never here." There was no telling whether or not the prophecy was true. He wouldn't have been able to tell if she was lying regardless. It was a demon puppet, not her physical essence. The old woman was playing a game with them the entire time, but for what purpose? "We're going."

Xx

She wasn't sure what was running through Sesshomaru's head pertaining to the prophecy. They were both on Ah Un's back, and she was in front of him while he held the reigns from around her waist. He had been really silent, though he was never much of a talker.

He wasn't a guy that she could read either. She was sure he wouldn't tell her where they were headed, even if she asked. Behind them, the imp was walking, glaring holes in her back, she was well aware. She wasn't too happy about the situation she was in either. "…You're prideful and honorable.. You're a man of your word, aren't you?" Kagome asked, referencing how he promised he'd return her to Inuyasha once he was done, "…Are you truly going to kill me, or aren't you?"

"Do not be fooled by the witch's words. Your destiny and my own are not entwined."

"But why would she lie…who..who is the Spider?" She knew that it wasn't wise, but she turned around on the saddle to face him, her brows knitting.


	4. Chapter 4

"We can go no further." It was more of an observation than a fact. Sesshomaru abruptly stopped at the entrance of a clearing. In front of him, he could sense that there was some sort of barrier. Something there was prohibiting them from moving further, but he couldn't see it.

That was particularly uncommon. There weren't too many things that his senses were immune to, but as it seemed, this particular barrier was beyond the senses of most youkai.

"…Well, of course not. Don't you see all of those threads?" Kagome stated as a matter-of-fact, her head tilting.

His gaze cut back at her, "…Threads?"

She blinked then, her head nodding slowly as she slipped down from Ah Un's saddle. Slowly, she walked towards him, her hands clasped behind her back, "Like…strands of hair…"

"What hair? I don't see any hair!" Jaken squawked as he hobbled up to his lord's side.

Kagome could see them, but neither of them could. It mildly disturbed Sesshomaru. Was this also another gift the girl possessed? "We are nearing Yura of the Hair. Use one of your arrows to clear the path..."

Kagome's lips pursed. "…I can see them, but you can't, can you?"

He remained silent, neither nodding nor shaking his head.

She'd have to lead them. She was proud that she could do something Sesshomaru couldn't, but it was short lived.

All she had to do was clear the path for them, but she wasn't sure why she was doing Sesshomaru any favors in the first place.

If he couldn't get through, then it was his own fault. She scowled at him, "Why should I?"

"We could always end our journey here, and you can go to your grave…"

"And how am I to do it with a broken finger?" She snapped back, her delicate brow lifting. She doubted he had given it any thought.

"You'll manage, or else..."

Kagome's jaw clenched before she returned her attention to the hair that crisscrossed the path before them. She removed her bow from Ah Un's saddle before notching an arrow to the string. She pulled back until it grew taut.

When she got stronger and was able to use her powers effectively, she was going to put an arrow right through his heart.

She promised herself.

The stress on the broken appendage sent waves of pain shooting up her arm, causing her hand to quiver. She couldn't steady the bow, no matter how she tried. She was grateful her target was so large, otherwise shed be sure she was going to miss.

She had to do this, otherwise she was never going to see Inuyasha again.

She had to escape Sesshomaru, someway, somehow.

The bow and arrow in her grasp began to glow- signs of her spiritual energy building.

'..A Sacred Arrow.' Sesshomaru was certain Kagome didn't realize it, but such an arrow had the ability to seal and lock a demon away. It was relatively unsettling, since she managed to hit him once before, though his armor was in the way.

He was lucky he wasn't killed. His upper lip curled at the thought.

The arrow was released, shot forward, and exploded with a bright flash upon striking an unseen target. Abruptly, the hair fibers grew visible, soon unraveling before retreating deep into the forest.

"She was right!" Jaken yelped before quickly scrambling to hide behind his master's leg.

"Usually, humans aren't so stupid when it comes to keeping away from demons, especially priestesses..." It was a female's voice, low and sultry, ringing loudly from the treetops above.

"A girl..." Kagome whispered, eyes flickering upwards to place the sound of the voice, but Sesshomaru was already ahead of her.

He shot upwards, the green glow of his claws unmistakable.

To Kagome and Jaken, it seemed as though he simply vanished from where he was standing.

Yura's dark eyes grew large before she jerked backwards- avoiding the swipe of Sesshomaru's claws. She fell from one of the treetops before landing on what seemed to be a thin strand of hair. A scowl touched her features as she stood, gaze focused on Sesshomaru.

He appeared to be floating in mid air high above her, "I heard a pure blooded mutt was playing fetch with the reincarnation of shrine-maiden...I didn't know it was true."

His face remained passive, cold golden orbs pinned on Yura. He simply planned to kill her and rip the robes from her belt. She didn't even have sense enough to wear them, as it seemed. She was simply keeping the haori folded on her obi. He doubted she'd be compliant with giving up such a sought out garment. It had the power to block fire, and would prove useful to Kagome, he at least figured.

It seemed to be profiting Inuyasha so far. By wearing his father's set, the half-breed wasn't dead yet.

"Playing f-fetch?!" Kagome screamed, horror growing etched on her features, "Me and...HIM?! He's my kidnapper, not my lover!" She screeched, her eyes closing tightly as she felt her cheeks burn red.

However, when she reopened them, Yura was right in her face.

She visibly jumped back, clumsily trying to hitch an arrow to her bow, but the demoness's hand shot forward, taking hold of her throat.

"Oh, I don't want your hair, priestess. I prefer the dog's hair over yours any day…" She cooed, her tongue drawing out- elongating before running up Kagome's cheek.

"Ugh!" Kagome's face twisted in disgust, but Yura became deathly still. She seemed paralyzed, stuck in place, as if time was standing still.

Kagome shuddered violently, her eyes lowering, only to find Sesshomaru's hand protruding from Yura's abdomen. She grew light headed- her eyes rolling into the top of her head as she felt her knees buckling underneath her weight.

Yura stumbled away a few paces, just as Kagome fell limply into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Weak mortal…" He muttered to himself, his eyes casting on her face. She was out, completely, but she wasn't dead at least.

Though Sesshomaru couldn't see it, the entire area had become infested with hair- the black fibers tangling in the branches of the trees, the strands crisscrossing and running around the forest.

"Get back!" Jaken squawked, running passed them both- a bundle of hair after him.

The hair quickly encased Yura, running up the wound on her chest- completely healing her. The agonized expression on her face grew into a smirk, her fingers taking hold of a red comb that rested between her breast, "You waste your time…I cannot be killed by such attacks. I'm going to rip that pretty silver hair from your skull!"

He was no fool.

He was at a disadvantage when fighting Yura. She couldn't be killed by normal means, as it seemed, and he couldn't see the hair she was wielding.

He needed Kagome's sight.

His hand elevated in an arch, a slashing, whip of light forming, encasing them both- immediately tearing Yura apart, along side the invisible fibers of hair around them.

Her ear-shattering scream could be heard, her body dissipating before the mounds of hair began to move towards her- intent on healing her once more.

It was all the time Sesshomaru needed, or so he thought.

He easily leapt into one of the out stretching branches of the trees, only to have his entire torso encased in hair that he couldn't see. The girl was ripped away from him, dragged towards Yura.

Kagome's eyes opened upon impact with the ground, her vision blurred. She blinked hard a few times in an effort to clear the fuzziness, and she immediately remembered where shew as. She could only see Sesshomaru getting smaller and smaller before she realized she was being dragged away from him. She screamed, her hands digging into the dirt as she kicked, "Sesshomaru, help me!"

Sesshomaru hand grew surrounded by a plume of poison. the smoldering acid flared out, destroying the strands that momentarily held him captive. He darted towards Kagome, only to stop short once Yura took a swipe at him with the steel of her sword.

"My my...you're really protective of her aren't you?" Her pink tongue ran over the dull end of the sword, a grin touching her red lips.

There had to be a reason why Yura kept regenerating.

Her powers seemed to be linked to her ability to wield hair, but nothing more. Still, how was he to kill her before she had the opportunity to completely revive herself? He couldn't simply blindly attack her. He would have been putting the human girl in danger if he did so.

Below, Kagome continued to kick at the strands of hair, managing to pull her foot free. She scrambled into a standing position before diving for her bow and arrows. She quickly fired another arrow, though it whizzed passed Yura...and it would have hit Sesshomaru, had he not tilted his head out of the way.

The Daiyoukai's brows slowly lifted, his gaze settling down on her.

Kagome squeaked, "Oh Kami! S-Sorry!" She missed...missed terribly.

The arrow struck a mass of hair behind them, immediately severing the strands...revealing what appeared to be a red skull.

Kagome spotted it ,even from that distance. It was vibrant against the black ink that was the hair. She began to make her way towards it, stumbling as she did so. Upon closer inspection, the hair was attached to skulls, several skulls, and human remains...

How many people had Yura killed? It seemed to be thousands.

Kagome felt her stomach twist at the realization. All of Yura's hair, down to the tiniest strand was apart of a human head, more than likely harmless villagers and a few priestesses.

Yura had to be stopped.

"Sesshomaru, there! Hit that! All of the hair is connected to it!" Kagome called, pointing towards the new found weakness, though by then, she also caught Yura's attention.

"Get out of my hair!" She screamed, diving towards the priestess, her face enraged.

As it seemed, the girl uncovered Yura's one weakness. When he impaled her through the chest, she seemed as though she broke a nail. Now, she was concerned, really concerned. Sesshomaru knew that he would only have a couple of seconds...

Kagome could hit Yura.

She could.

All she had to do was concentrate.

She lifted the bow, the trembling in her hands evident. Her fingers screamed in agony, the pain becoming unbearable, but she drew the arrow back until the bow's string grew taught.

She released it.

Yura didn't have time to move. Before she could stop, the arrow struck her in the chest, a bright light and howl of the purifying power following suit.

Her entire body was blown apart. but the hair shot towards her shredded form an effort to revive her.

"Not this time." It was over, as far as Sesshomaru was concerned. He simply squeezed his hand around the newly obtained red skull. Its shattered instantly in his grasp.

"No!" Yura's voice grew murky, lost in the wind as the hair began to unravel. The dark strands began to evaporate, becoming wisps of wind, almost as if it had never existed. The trees above began to creak and groan as the weight of the hair dissolved, revealing more and more skeletons and skulls.

Kagome's heart pounded viciously in her chest, observing as Yura's dissolving body tried to crawl towards her. Her skin began to billow in the wind, her movements becoming more sluggish and eerie. Her face hallowed out, the muscle underneath also dissolving until her bones too soon became ash, leaving a broken comb in place.. Only her clothing was left behind alongside the white haori of the firerat that was attached to her obi.

She sunk down to her knees, her hand clasped over her chest as she tried to catch her breath. That entire ordeal had been nerve racking. Her eyes trailed over to Yura's final resting place, gaze settling on the comb.

"...She was a comb? " She asked once Sesshomaru landed next to her. She stared at him, her azure eyes focused on his face, as if searching for answers.

Kagome didn't expect him to answer. He never did, but this time, he surprised her.

"Is it not obvious? She was born from the regrets of women. The combined sadness and bitterness of mortals gave rise to her."

Kagome's lips pursed before she simply nodded her head. "...I didn't know such things could give rise to...evil." A wind rustled through, nearly chilling Kagome to the bone, or so it felt like it.

More than likely, she was still shaken up from the entire ordeal.

"We've acquired what we've come for. It's time to go, Kagome."

It was the first time he spoke her name to her face. She felt her cheeks become red, for some unknown and stupid reason. They weren't friends, she reminded herself. He was her tormentor and kidnapper, and eventually, she had to get away from him.

"Where are we going..?" She slowly stood to her feet, biting the inside of her cheek as she did so, "Please tell me..."

"We're going to test this haori against the Thunder Brothers...I wish to truly see how much these...robes can take."


	5. Chapter 5

"You didn't tell me I'd be wearing it!" Kagome screeched, wiggling on Ah Un's saddle as she turned around to face Sesshomaru.

"How else am I to test the robe if you are not wearing it?" He asked as if the answer to the question was blatantly obvious.

She slapped him, hard, as hard as she could before attempting to make her way off of the dragon. Sesshomaru had something else in mind. He took hold of her wrist, his arm wrapping around her waist as he crushed her back against his chest, "Need I break more of your fingers?"

Kagome balled up her fists as tightly as she could. Her already broken finger was throbbing angrily from slapping him.

He easily pried her fingers apart before taking hold of the broken digit. Her protests became soft whimpers the moment he applied the slightest bit of pressure to the painful area. It was almost like he was about to break it in another place.

"Halt!" Ahead of them, a band of men stood, villagers as it seemed. They were blocking off the entrance to their village, "Who are you, and what are you doing around here?"

Sesshomaru's golden orbs flickered in the direction of the human chain.

Kagome swallowed hard, snatching her hand away from Sesshomaru while he was currently distracted. She hid both of her hands within her kimono sleeves, praying he wouldn't remember to punish her.

"Wait, she looks like a priestess!" One of the men pointed out, motioning towards Kagome. Murmuring began amongst them, but they didn't approach.

"Who, me?" Kagome blinked. A priestess? She gazed down at her clothes. She supposed that in her current wardrobe, she did look like a priestess, just the way Sesshomaru wanted her to look.

He had given her clothes befitting her roll.

All at once, they noticed the pure-blooded Inu-Youkai sitting behind her, "W-What the hell is that?" One of the younger men asked, his voice wavering, "I-Is that a demon?"

"That's no ordinary demon..." Another one of them added, gritting his teeth.

"What do you mean halt?" Jaken squawked, hobbling forward, "This is Lord Sesshomaru! He goes wherever he pleases!"

"Fine by us, but don't' say we didn't warn you about the Thunder Brothers." The same man from before gave a snort, his brows narrowing, "They've been stealing our women, left and right. It's not safe for you, priestess."

"..Stealing your women?" Kagome repeated, her brows knitting. Why would demons, especially demons high in power as Sesshomaru explained, kidnap mere mortal women?

"Make way." Sesshomaru guided Ah Un's forward by his reigns, and the two-headed beast began to trot. He was never one to take interest in mortal affairs, and did his best to stay out of their villages for that matter. He didn't realize it before, but they were really close to Hiten and Manten. It was odd for youkai of their stature to resort to such low measures of entertainment such as kidnapping mortal women, but he recalled hearing that Hiten had a certain affinity for women, all types of women. Being the younger of the pair, it was safe to conclude that Manten was just following his orders and participating in the same nonsense.

It was pathetic.

He had yet to notice, but Kagome was no longer on his saddle. She hopped off and was speaking to the villagers.

"Don't worry! We'll stop them for you, and get your girl's back!" She announced, nodding her head, "That I promise!" Her duties of being a priestess didn't just end because she was with Sesshomaru. She had to help them. It wasn't like they weren't about to fight Hiten and Manten anyway. Whatever good she could do in her current situation was well worth it. She didn't have to look back at Sesshomaru to know that he was glaring holes in the back of her head.

"We are?!" Horror traced Jaken's features as he gasped, his beak remaining agape.

"Of course we are. They need our help, and it's not like Sesshomaru isn't planning on killing Hiten and Manten anyway! His resume is one long death warrant." Kagome knew for a fact that testing the robes of the Fire Rat didn't simply mean they were going to meet the Thunder Brothers on friendly terms.

Sesshomaru was going to test it by fighting them, and then he was going to kill them both, just how he killed Yura.

Neither of them expected it, but Sesshomaru smiled.

It nearly mortified Kagome. She didn't know what to make of it. Was he honestly that pleased to know that everyone knew of him to be the cruel bastard that he was? She felt her brow twitch.

"Thank you priestess!" A gray haired man fell on his face in a bow, and most of them followed suit, "Oh yes thankyou for your kindess! We have little wealth in the village, but we will pay you with what we can!"

Kagome's cheeks became a soft red at the sight, almond-shaped azure eyes watching them in disbelief. "Uh, it's alright really! I just wanted to help. No payment is necessary!" If she wasn't with Sesshomaru and with Inuyasha instead, she'd be doing the same thing.

"Milord, do you honestly plan on saving these villagers?!" The little imp scurried to Sesshomaru, gazing up at his Master intently.

"I expected to you realize that I don't meddle in human affairs. Hiten and Manten are simply my prey, nothing more." Whatever consequences came of their deaths was none of his concern. He knew well the girl had a particular liking other mortals. She wished to help them whichever way she could. That didn't mean that he'd be their savior. Just at the particular moment, the mortals' needs lined up with his own.

That was all.

"Come on!" Kagome grabbed Ah Un's reigns, as if guiding the beast forward, "I sense a few Sacred jewel Shards as well…" No, she wasn't with Inuyasha, but thus far, Sesshomaru had yet to let anything happen to her, beyond torturing her anyway. He didn't want her dead, so she wasn't going into the fight alone at least.

"The smartest thing to do to lure them here is to simply use you as bait!" Jaken snapped, scowling as he did so. He didn't particularly like the idea that the human girl was getting her way, "Its your fault we're on this tedious errand anyway!"

Sesshomaru descended from Ah Un, momentarily startling Kagome. She unconsciously took a step backwards, away from him. She didn't necessarily like the idea of being used as bait since she was being used anyway to test the Fire Rat Robes.

"It will not work. Hiten has a specific affinity for pretty girls."

"What do you know about pretty?! I bet a guy like you has never even had a girlfriend!" She yelled at him, propping her hands on her hips, however, he merely walked passed her, intent on continuing the journey without Ah Un or Jaken .

He simply needed Kagome, and no one else. "Jaken, have food ready for Kagome when we return..."

"Food!" Jaken squawked before beating his little fist against his face, "What am I, her servant!?"

"What a strange trio." Muttered another elderly man from the bunch of villagers.

The man to his left nodded, "Strange indeed, but if they're going to help us, who cares?"

Xx

Cloud to ground lightning. Kagome wasn't particularly comfortable with how close they were getting to it. She went from following Sesshomaru to digging her feet into the ground in an effort to stop how quickly they were moving.

Before she realized it, Sesshomaru threw her forward, sending her landing to the ground.A groan left her lips, her arms weakly pushing her weight up until she was in a sitting position, "H-Hey, what's the big idea?" She glanced back at him, only to notice that his attention was directed skyward.

Hesitantly, her eyes lifted the same, only to have two men land before her. She tried to scramble to her feet, but she merely ended up on her backside.

They were the Thunder Brothers. She didn't even have to be told. Both of them looked dangerous, but the more human looking one had four sacred Jewels embedded in his forehead. "The shards." She whispered under her breath, yet it caught Hiten's attention nevertheless

"What do we have here, Manten? It looks like someone's given us an offering, someone with the ability to sense the Sacred Jewel. What have we done to deserve such a gift?" Hiten grinned, the eerie expression spreading over his features. His eyes took hold of Sesshomaru, though at the moment, he paid him no mind. He was too distracted by the young maiden delivered to him. He reached, grabbing Kagome by her arm as he yanked her against his chest.

Kagomes face twisted in horror, her hands pressing against the unknown demon's chest, "What are you doing?"

"Indeed Hiten, she is an excellent catch. Who do we have to thank for such a fine, morsel?" Manten's large mouth opened, his thick tongue running over his snout. "Will you let me have a turn, brother?"

"Sessho-!" Kagome called his name, but her words were muffled the moment Hiten's mouth pressed against her own, his tongue invading her cavern as he tasted her.

She bit him.

He drew back, a growl filling his throat, "You stupid wench!" Veins sprouted over his entire face, his lips peeled back completely to reveal every one of his fangs.

Kagome's entire body froze. She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise, and it felt as though her skin was crawling. She was abruptly knocked off of her feet, and the entire world began to spin. A flash of bright light exploded before her vision before it died down. An incredible heat was suffocating her, and her ears were ringing beyond repair.

Hiten struck her with lightning.

She didn't want to move, but something told her that if she didn't, she'd risk getting hit again. Her fingers balled into fists, and slowly, she began to push herself upwards.

The robes worked. They absorbed the energy of the attack, but it didn't change the fact that Sesshomaru was betting her life on it! He was such a jerk at times. She caught sight of him, but he immediately darted passed her.

"What's this?" Manten peaked over his elder brother's shoulder, "She'd not dead! How curious! How strong was that bolt brother?"

"Impossible! No mere mortal could withstand th- Gah!" Hiten's words came to an abrupt halt. His lips quivered, his mouth simply ajar. His thin brows were furrowed, his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. Blood filled his mouth, the thick fluid seeping down his chin. His entire body slumped forward.

Sesshomaru's clawed hand was directly through his chest, the vapor of venom from his claws oozing from the wound in droves.

"Sesshomaru, be careful, he has five Sacred Jewel Shards!" Kagome called from behind him, managing to find herself in a standing positon again. However, it was short lived. Manten, the large and egg-shaped of the two flew towards her, his large burly arm wrapping around her waist. A cloud sprouted beneath his heels, and with that, he began to fly off.

The moment he heard her scream, Sesshomaru ripped his hand free of Hiten's body- figuring the elder brother to be long in the arms of the afterlife.

She never thought of the day where she would be kidnapped from her kidnapper, but she preferred Sesshomaru's company over the perverted brothers, "Sesshomaru!" She squirmed in Manten's grasp, feeling his large hand slide over her rear.

She gasped loudly, her cheeks beaming red, "Don't touch me!" She shoved her hand into his face, emitting a bright light of purifying energy.

Manten's body jerked violently before he howled, his grasp slipping on her to the point where he was just holding onto one of her arms.

Kagome didn't realize it, but in that split second they climbed higher into the skies, so high that Sesshomaru and Hiten looked like ants.

"You stupid girl!" Manten growled, pulling her up by her lower arm. He snapped the back of his hand against her cheek, watching she immediately went limp.

Her vision became fogged and bleared once he pulled her up on the cloud. Still, she caught the unmistakable sight of Sesshomaru flying towards them. She didn't even realize it, but she had been reaching for him the entire time.

"Where do you think you're going!" Hiten called, slinging the blade of his staff at the Daiyoukai's back.

Sesshomaru darted to his left, narrowly avoiding a bolt of lightning that shattered the ground, He skidded to a stop, turning to face the elder brother, who he figured was dead.

Hiten stood, a strange grin stretched over his features, every single one of his spiked teeth showing. Blood oozed from the wound in his chest, but he didn't seem bothered by it. It was almost as if Sesshomaru's poison was having no affect as well, "Sorry to tell you, but that girl is ours. She has the ability to sense the Sacred Shards. I cannot allow an opportunity to pass us by!"

"The power of the shards. That's what fuels you." He didn't necessarily think killing Hiten and Manten would be easy, but he never thought he'd have to work to do it, That, and he hadn't necessarily planned on Kagome getting kidnapped. He didn't care for the girl's life, he reminded himself. The Thunder Brothers took something that belonged to him, and if he wasn't dead set on killing them before, his mind was now made up. "Your foolishness astounds me. Perhaps later I'll allow you to explain yourself, if you survive the night, that is."


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha.

Within the haziness and fogginess of her mind, she could see him.

He was standing underneath a grove of trees, gaps of sunlight penetrating the heavily shadowed area, but he wasn't alone.

He was with a woman, a woman with long, ebony colored hair that was tied at the bottom. Upon her frame was a two-toned pink obiage underneath a green kimono. They were…smiling at one another, drawing nearer and nearer, her arms looping around his neck, his stronger arms wrapping around her waist.

He looked so happy- happier than Kagome ever remembered seeing him.

Had he forgotten about her already?

Did he stop searching for her so soon?

Before she could scream out to him, she was ripped away, the scene becoming more distant by the second as Inuyasha and the strange woman's lips met in a kiss.

Kagome awakened with a jolt.

Cold sweat clung to her frame, matting her hair to her face and her neck. She was panting heavily, her heart running away behind her ribcage. She sucked in as much air as her lungs allowed her to, her hands gripping the sides of her face.

The events of the day all came back to her at once.

She'd been kidnapped by Manten, right in front of Sesshomaru, and by the looks of it, he had yet to come for her.

Through the very dim light of the room, she recognized the bloated and massive shape of Manten as he moved around the small enclosure. It appeared that he was busy emptying ingredients in a cauldron in an effort to cook. The foul stench of rotting meat confirmed it, causing her to grimace.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice more of a soft croak than she intended. Her trembling arms pushed her numb frame into a sitting position on the table she was sprawled out on, "W-Where's Sesshomaru?" The only thing she could remember was the daiyoukai growing smaller and smaller as Manten whiskered her away. What was more so strange was the fact that he had to rescue her.

What was taking him so long?

"Your comrade is more than likely six feet in his grave at this point!" The younger of the thunder brothers emitted a deep, booming chuckle, his three-fingered hands slapping against his gorging belly.

"You obviously don't know him like I do." Her mouth twitched. She wasn't fond of Sesshomaru in any aspect, but he at least attempted to keep her safe from other demons that threatened to harm her. She didn't like admitting it, but she preferred her former kidnapper to the notorious Thunder Brothers. She was more than positive that Sesshomaru wasn't dead though. She needn't even worry about him. Her brows narrowed as she glared at him, but she caught sight of someone else, someone that she wasn't sure how she missed before.

"Put me down!" The little kit growled, thrashing about. At the moment, he was hanging upside down, tied by a rope. Apparently, he was the main ingredient in Manten's soup. He was a small boy- red-headed even, with large, emerald-colored eyes.

"Be quiet!" Manten snapped, bringing his large hand down to smack the boy's face, but his screaming didn't stop. It grew higher at a more alarming rate.

"Let him go!" Kagome forced herself off of the table, and in clumsy, stumbling movements, she swept across the floor. She took hold of the first thing she saw- a knife sticking out of the wood of a board. She ripped it out, soon plunging it into Manten's back.

The beast howled, violent tremors passing through him during his agony, "You bitch!"

With all of her strength, she plunged it in, all the way until the handle of blade was protruding out. Blood exploded from the wound, so much so that Kagome was nearly frightened by it. However, she didn't have time to wait around. He was a demon. If anything, being stabbed was just going to be a minor annoyance, and with how large he was, she doubted she dealt as much damage as it appeared. She fumbled with the ties that held the kit bound and darted out of the room, the boy tucked securely in her arms.

"Do you even know where you're going?!" He asked, prying his face out of her chest as they bounded down the halls, the girls feet thumping feverishly against the hard wood.

"I wasn't exactly awake when I was brought here!" Kagome admitted, slowing down momentarily only as she turned a particular corner. There seemed to be more and more halls- the sun's light spilling through the nearly sheer fabric of the boards that made up the supposed "castle". She remembered that somewhere about were the village women, all held captive. She had to find them.

Behind them, Manten's deep, guttural growls were heard as he began to pursue them, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"He's coming!" The boy blurted out, squirming about until he was perched on Kagome's shoulder, "Go faster!"

Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, so loud that the fox's words barely registered in her ears. Where was Sesshomaru when she needed him?

Xx

They simply continued to clash.

It seemed to be a game, if one was looking from afar. They both would dart onto opposite sides of the field before rushing forward, hitting one another as hard as they could. It was constantly resulting in a stalemate- Hiten taking every and each swipe he could at Sesshomaru, and the daiyoukai dodging each and every one of the blows before they would start all over again.

It wasn't until the fourth time that Sesshomaru reached, grabbing the scepter by its head. It wasn't the smartest move, but for the moment, it was all he could come up with. Thousands of voltages of electricity ran through him, illuminating both their forms entirely, but it kept the weapon still as his opposing hand shot forward, his claws intending to sever Hiten's head from his shoulders.

"W-What?!" At the very last second, Hiten jerked backwards, his hold on the staff releasing.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru could not hold onto it for much longer. He felt the lightning beginning to rip through his own flesh, and the moment he released it, Hiten dove, immediately catching it before shooting to his feet.

"You're not half bad for a mutt!" He called, his calloused hands clutching tightly around his scepter. His lips peeled back in a grin, revealing nearly all of his sharpened, dagger-like teeth.

Burns laced his palm, all the way up to his fingertips. They were second degree, but he'd live."You talk too much." Sesshomaru's entire form was a blur as he darted towards Hiten, appearing to be a mere white streak to the human eye. He made it a habit of remaining honest with himself, and truth be told, he severely underestimated Hiten. He heard of the Thunder Brother's might, but experiencing it first hand was another thing.

It was a foolish mistake, a mistake that he made in arrogance.

Despite that, the fight was dragging on far longer than intended. Kagome was gone, but her safety was assured. They wanted her for her ability to sense the Sacred Jewel. Manten would not kill her. It was now only a matter of catching Hiten off guard.

If he had the Tetsusaiga, the fight would have been over before it ever began. Since his father's death, those two-hundred centuries ago, he'd been in search of the Phantom Sword, only to have the opportunity to wield it snatched from him by a barrier. On top of that, a simple human girl was able to pull the blade from its resting place, while he and Inuyasha could not.

There was a connection between her and the barrier, there was. Somehow, she was able to overcome it.

Kagome.

The whole reason he stole her away was to hone her abilities until she was able to break the barrier on Tetsusaiga. With her immense purifying powers, it would be done. He supposed that Urusei was right.

He was knocked from his thoughts the moment Hiten's scepter sliced through the flesh of his shoulder, ripping into his haori. It was a clean cut, so much so that Sesshomaru had yet to feel the stinging pain it would bring. His face remained passive, blank even as Hiten's grin managed to widen, if Sesshomaru thought it was possible.

But, this close, he had his chance.

"You're weak-! U-Uh" Hiten's words grew choked the moment Sesshomaru's clawed hand met his face. A vicious stream of green venom and acid flooded the Thunder Brother's throat the moment he opened his mouth to speak

"I told you...you talk entirely too...much." He observed as the green, smoldering plumes of venom began to bubble from the eldest of the two brother's mouth.

Hiten stumbled about, releasing the scepter as his fingers, trembling and jerking in their actions, went to his throat. The venom began to bubble, pooling from the corners of his eyes and out of his nose. Slowly, very slowly, the poison was eating away at his insides, muffled but agonized screams rising to his throat. His body writhed in agony the moment he fell onto his knees.

He was done for, it was clear, and Sesshomaru did not feel the need to stick around further. He turned on his heel, revealing his back to the dying demon.

"N-No...y-you...d-don't..." Hiten was merely reduced to half ash and half flesh and bone. Half of his face was already gone alongside the entire right portion of his body, minus a leg. The gaping holes that were once his eyes were merely rivers of poison.

His voice made Sesshomaru stop in his tracks. He lifted his brow, taking a glance over his shoulder at his defeated opponent. At that moment, a breeze billowed through capturing, the silver mane of his hair...and the rest of the ashes of Hiten. He was finally no more.

It was over.

Before he could turn back around, the glint of silver caught his attention.

Hiten's scepter.

Often was he was stoic, withholding any emotion from his face, but this time...this time, he managed a subtle smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

"We won't be able to hide here forever." Kagome's eyes remained glued to the door of what seemed to be the bath-house. Every piece of moveable furniture was in front of the entrance, except for a particular statue that was far too heavy for her and the kit to move. Her hands were apprehensively clenched behind her back in anticipation of Manten's burly frame buckling against their barricade. Hiding wasn't a very good idea, but hopefully it bought them enough time until Sesshomaru arrived.

If he was even coming.

He did blatantly throw her into harm's way in an effort to test the robes of the fire-rat.

What if he tired of their "game" prematurely and abandoned her? Such an act would ultimately leave her fighting Manten and protecting the little fox alone. However, when she last saw him, he was in the middle of battling Hiten, and if she knew him like she thought she did, he would not allow Manten to leave unscathed.

That, Kagome was betting on, but she knew that if she was going to survive, she had to take her life into her own hands. "…How'd you even get here?"

It seemed as though she'd struck a nerve.

The boy was very irritated at first. He grumbled something to himself, his green eyes casting elsewhere. It was obvious that he thought she was prying, but she did save him from becoming stew. In a way, he owed her an explanation. "Manten killed my papa." He bit the inside of his cheek, "Afterwards, he brought me here to…eat me. I wish my Fox-Fire was stronger…I'd be able to avenge him." The little kit settled on the ground, his back against the piled up furniture near the door.

Kagome swallowed hard, feeling a lump swell in her vocals. Apologizing seemed inappropriate at that point, that and she was at a complete loss for words. It seemed the brothers' terror extended far passed humans. They wreaked havoc wherever they desired, destroyed lives as they so pleased. Demons like Sesshomaru had the ability to take them down, but refused to, leaving the siblings running amuck.

Someone had to put them down, someone, and Kagome was certain that if she did not, they would go on killing. She had to do something. She knelt down at his side, soon settling on her rear as she drew her knees against her chest. "…What's your name?" All she could do was change the subject awkwardly.

"Shippo." The little boy chirped, once more returning his gaze to her.

"Shippo." She practiced, unable to prevent the smile from coming to her face, "I like it. It suits you. I'm Kagome." But, what he said last triggered another question, "Fox fire? Like real fire?"

He nodded promptly, "Of course real fire! I'm a fox demon. Isn't that obvious?"

"I'm not really from around here." She couldn't stress that enough. Her gaze shifted towards the tub, "…Can you get that going and heat the water up?"

It was an odd request, "Yes, but…why?" That didn't stop him from scampering over and beginning to pull on the pump that would fill the basin with water.

"I think I have an idea…"Her eyes desperately flickered about searching for something, anything that could help them. The sides of the watering hole were lined with all types of sake, the bottles empty, but two, the last two in a row at the end were completely f

She scrambled her way towards them, "He's going to hear that water running and come. Once you get it going steadily, just heat it up. We need to get some steam started….and I'll need your help with something else…"

Xx

The more Sesshomaru dwelled on it, the likelihood of Kagome returning unhurt was plummeting by the second. If she was not driven insane already, she was soon going to be. Thankfully, when he promised to give her back to his half-wit, half-brother, he did not specify that she would be in good she so happened to be dismembered or disemboweled, it was all of no consequence.

As expected, Manten traveled to the Northern Mountains, the place of his ancestors. The lightning and thunder slowed to a halt due to Hiten's untimely demise, and for once, the skies were relatively silent. Only a thick wall of clouds remained, blotting out the sun completely.

The moment he set foot down, he realized just how much the castle wreaked of death.

Whatever "village girls" that were taken were undoubtedly in the underworld. It appeared that Manten's appetite exceeded lust and rape. He possessed a strange affinity for mortal flesh… and the taste of it. The castle's stench derived from one area, a store house positioned at the rear of it

Hanging from the ceiling on hooks were the skinned shells of mortal women, still drenched in blood and half devoured. Sesshomaru could clearly see them through the gaping doors, as if the "meat-house" had just been visited.

More and more corpses were strewn across the ground, limbless, headless, dried blood crusting the wood and walls.

It was….strange, to say the least. Sesshomaru expected a score of dead women, not the several-hundred corpses of a blood bath that was before him.

Lingering was also the out-of-place scent of the witch Urusei.

Xx

"…And he took her."

Kaede's eye intently watched the half-demon, observing his slumped posture with his arms folded within the sleeves of his haori. Supposedly, during the fight between his older brother, Kagome, their unofficial village priestess, was taken in the process. Inuyasha did not think that she was dead since he did not smell her blood, but he'd managed to lose all traces her scent a couple of days ago.

He didn't know where they were, and after days of searching, he'd come home. The look of defeat on his features was evident.

Why Sesshomaru found so much interest in one human girl had yet to be understood. He despised them as his birthright. Inuyasha knew that it had something to do with the fact that Kagome removed Tetsusaiga from its resting spot, but even so, it still seemed to be a pile of rust that Myoga encouraged him to keep.

Why Sesshomaru wanted it, he couldn't fathom. Why he took Kagome was an even bigger mystery. Maybe it'd been done to just fuck with him. Yeah, that sounded like his demented son of a bitch for a brother.

"…There is no sense in moping around here about it." Kaede slowly made her way to her feet, "...If we are going to hunt her down, we will require help. Ye alone cannot do it, Inuyasha."

That made his jaw clench as his amber irises unintentionally hardened with a glare, "…What are you saying, old hag?"

"I am saying that the Demon Exterminators owe me a favor. They are experts at tracking demons. If anyone knows of their whereabouts- they would. It's the best option we have. That, and it wouldn't be wise to turn down their aid. Sesshomaru will be difficult to fight so long as Kagome is in the way…" Kaede pointed out, making her way towards the exit of the hut, "And they very well may be able to help you with unleashing the potential in that sword…"

Xx

"Damn wench and brat…" Manten muttered, snatching back every sliding door that marked the halls. How he'd lost them was beyond him, but even with the head-start they had, they were sure to be in at least one of the rooms. Even if it took him all day, he was going to find them.

Hiten would have his head anyway if he lost a girl that could sense the shards.

Turning down the hall, he could not help but notice a strange stream of steam emitting from the bathing room. Upon closer inspection when he slid the doors aside, he took note of the torrents of furniture blocking his path. Scoffing, he yanked the various pieces into the hall as if they were play things. However, it led to more and more steam flooding into the exit- engulfing him in the white haze.

"Come out already. I know you are in here!" Manten bellowed. Proceeding forward was foolish. He couldn't see two steps in front of him. He supposed it was all a matter of waiting. Once all of the fog drifted out of the room, the two would be exposed.

He turned on his heel, proceeding the way that he'd come, figuring that his patience would eventually pay off.

But, while he took those few seconds investigating the bathing area, Kagome and Shippo both slipped out and were pressed flat against the outside walls, right beside the entrance.

It only took one sight his white, bulbous, egg-shaped head for Kagome to smash the bottles of sake over it. That did not faze him, at all. In fact, he grinned, soaking wet from the assault.

His amusement was short-lived.

Emerald flames erupted from Shippo's palm in what looked to be an endless thrower.

Manten's entire frame was overwhelmed in the green plume that was burning him alive.

Kagome wasn't sure how long he'd been screaming since it was all white-noise to her at that point. She watched as he scrambled this way and that down the halls, his body jerking eerily as he clawed at the fabric of his clothing in an attempt to douse the flames.

Shippo wasn't letting up, just as Kagome hoped.

The more Manten staggered away, the more and more the little fox-demon scurried after him. His screams grew to an all-time high before his body violently convulsed into a crumpled heap on the ground.

Only when Manten stopped moving- his skin charred black and red, did Shippo end the onslaught. So much of his energy had been drained that he simply fell face down- or at least he would have if Kagome did not scoop him up into her arms.

It was over, finally.

Or so she believed.

A gruff groan was heard behind her, and she whipped around to find Manten's hand sporadically twitching, his fingers finally closing into a fist that trembled.

He was still alive.

A new panic gripped her as she clutched Shippo against her chest, allowing his cheek to rest near her collarbone. He'd done his part, and it was still not enough. Her heart was beating so loudly that she could hear it thumping within her eardrums, as if it would leap out from behind her ribcage at any moment.

He was climbing to his feet.

She felt nauseas.

She retreated another step. What was it going to take to kill this guy?

Out of the settling steam that continued to spill into the hall came a green glow- rather, a green streak that cut directly through him. The two severed parts of Manten, his left and right sides slumped against one another- his blood and insides bursting free in a shower of gore.

Kagome was too horrified to look away.

From the steam emerged Sesshomaru, the same unreadable and stoic expression she had the displeasure of witnessing.

This time though, she could have cried in joy at the sight of him. She felt her knees buckle underneath her weight, and her eyes nearly rolled into the top of her head. 'Don't faint! Don't faint! Don't faint!' She mentally screamed to herself, forcing her face to remain as nonchalant as his, but she was certain that feat wasn't accomplished. "What took you?" She croaked.

Xx

Kagome was unconscious when she was brought to the castle,meaning she was unaware that they were so high up in the mountains. What was even more sickening was the ground that was stained with blood, the crimson patterns dragging in various paths, all leading to a central place she assumed was for storage.

The village women.

They were the entire reason she complied with Sesshomaru's wishes to fight the notorious brothers. With Shippo still gathered in her arms, she strayed from the path her "companion" was pursuing and set off towards the storage house, only to be stopped by his hand gripping around her arm.

"I have to go check for them, Sesshomaru. I have to!" Jerking away from him was futile, but that did not stop her from trying.

"I've no adept knowledge of mortal customs, but I assume bringing shredded corpses back to those humans is inappropriate." There were no survivors, period. That and the more he wandered the grounds, the more he realized how prevalent the witch's scent was. Urusei was up to something.

The thought alone made her sick to her stomach. All of those women…dead, an entire villageful…and then some, "What do you mean…corpses? Were…were we too late…?" Her heels dug into the ground as she came to a complete halt.

To her surprise, Sesshomaru allowed her to do so. He even released her arm. Still, she found it extremely unsettling to be under his gaze. Her lips pursed and her brows furrowed as she stared up at him. She wanted answers, for once. She wanted to know what he was thinking.

"The witch Urusei is harvesting souls." Her obsession with Kikyo was deeper rooted than he thought possible. That night, when they met with her, she seemed enthralled with the sight of Kagome, eager…relieved. "I wager that she thinks the Priestess Kikyo has slept enough."

"Kikyo..?" Kagome blinked hard, doing so once or twice before her head tilted, "But what does that have to do with these girls? What does that have to do with the Thunder Brothers?"

"It is not coincidental that a few days ago you were a hair's breadth from her reach and now the countryside wails with the loss of so many female, mortal lives." This time when he paced off, she followed him.

Near the outer walls of the castle awaited their ride, a sour looking Jaken and the two-headed dragon.

The little imp seemed relieved to see his master, though it was short lived once Kagome came into view. He scoffed, "Oh, it's you again."

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes, but she was in no mood to fuss with him. She still had questions to ask Sesshomaru.

He was standing beside her idly, as if waiting for her to mount first. Her face immediately became red when she realized she'd just been standing there staring as she grew lost in thought. She climbed on, careful not to disturb the sleeping kit, "S-so they all had an Alliance…" It was the conclusion she assumed he was arriving to, "They were killing those villagers in order for her to get their souls. She gave them their shards... didn't she?" That made perfect sense. Of course Urusei would have gotten her hands on some shards. It was all she spoke of that night when they met up with her. She needed souls and knew that the Brothers had the means of delivering. They just needed a push, and she'd given them her fragmented pieces in exchange. At some point though, she would have had to double cross them in order to get the shards back. Kagome guessed that was what Kikyo was for.

Strapped to one of the dragon's saddle bags was a familiar scepter, Hiten's scepter no less, and it made Kagome momentarily forget her protests. Since Sesshomaru was in possession of the weapon, it was entirely safe to assume that the eldest brother was dead. But why did they have his scepter? As far as Kagome could tell, it was a powerful weapon, though it seemed a bit beneath Sesshomaru to resort to using it.

"Jaken, give them to her." Hiten's shards. He'd gathered them from the ashes of his body, only for her. He head no interest in the jewel, but a part of him was truly curious of what would happen if she did manage to collect all of them. Perhaps they would aid her in breaking the barrier around the Tetsusaiga.

As instructed, the little imp presented a small, dark colored pouch begrudgingly so, but Kagome did not with-hold haste when taking it from him.

Abruptly, the little kit was snatched out of her arms, and Sesshomaru was simply dangling him by one of his little legs.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?!" She screeched, but she didn't attempt to move towards him. Something told her that if she did, Sesshomaru would undoubtedly shred him to pieces, "Sesshomaru, I swear to Kami, give him back!"

"No." There was something final about the way he said it, "…How generous of you, bringing Ah Un dinner. I had no idea you had such feelings for me, Kagome."


	8. Chapter 8

He was testing her. He was teasing her. He was testing her. He was teasing her. He was testing her…?

If Jaken had eyebrows, they would have been furrowed intently. Ah-Un, a benevolent beast did not particularly prefer meat. All he did was graze on grass, but the priestess didn't know that, did she? As far as she was concerned, he was a living, dangerous, fire breathing dragon, one that would love to devour the little kit if given the chance.

Looks could be so deceiving, and Jaken did not dare spoil his lord's plot. The horror etched on the girl's face was real though, even if Sesshomaru's threat wasn't. It made Jaken truly wonder what his master was up to.

In the middle of being hung upside down, Shippo's eyes groggily opened. A soft groan left his mouth, his large eyes blinking hard in an effort to clear his vision. It was then that he noticed he was upside down and that someone was holding him that way.

In front of him, the human he escaped with – Kagome - seemed frightened and it in turn scared him. He was almost too afraid to see who held him. Briefly, he figured it might've been Hiten, Manten's brother. The look on her face told him not to flail, but he eventually dared to roll his eyes upwards to view his captor.

What he saw as worse.

It was obvious that he wanted to scream, but his voice just wouldn't come to him. His lips just hung ajar while quivering as his body grew rigid.

"Sesshomaru, I mean it! Hands off of him!" Kagome could not stress the demand enough. She'd finally gained the gall to slide from the saddle, but she didn't approach him, not yet. One hand remained on a saddle bag in an effort to set her bow free.

This close, she wouldn't miss him, she at least hoped. Obviously she's been wrong before, but she wasn't going to allow Sesshomaru to kill him. He didn't deserve it. An arrow was quickly drawn until the bowstring grew taut.

"This fox is merely a crutch. It is obvious that he must die." Whenever she was stressed or strained, her powers activated out of her body's desire to live. However, rather than finding the purified ashes of Manten when Sesshomaru arrived, the youngest thunder brother was charred in flames, courtesy of the kit.

The question momentarily caught Kagome off guard. The tension didn't leave her frame and her lips pursed anxiously, "What do you mean a crutch..?" She doubted an answer would be given, and she was right in her assumption. Sesshomaru never really acted as an informant, only granting her bits and pieces of his thoughts, leaving it up to her to put the rest together.

She was beginning to hate it, if she didn't hate it already.

Sweat beaded her brow as she attempted to think about what he could have been possibly referring to. "You mean…with Manten?" That was the only thing she could think of, "I had no choice! My bow and arrows were with you!"

"You've used your powers of purification without a necessary vessel to channel them through." She'd done so at least three times with him before. She outright used her hands, not her weapons.

"..Is that what this is about?! Me not being able to control my powers?!" That was what brought on all of this talk of killing Shippo, the fact that she couldn't defeat Manten on her own. "N-No! It's not his fault…I just…I can't purify people at will. I don't know how to! You can't punish Shippo because of that!"

That was interesting, at least Sesshomaru believed so. He'd yet to notice the little fox's mad flailing in his grasp. The girl found it easier to control her abilities when granted a medium to pass them through. Thus far, he believed that she was developing some control, but she was farther behind than he initially realized. This undoubtedly set them back from the plans he wanted to pursue, but it couldn't be helped. She'd never received thorough training.

He dropped Shippo. If she was going to be able to remove the barrier around the Tetsusaiga, progress had to be made.

Xx

"Are you coming old woman?!"

It was Inuyasha. He was calling her from his position at the entrance of the village. Kaede was only a few yards away, and she was well on her way to join him until she was stopped by a disturbing site.

Someone or something desecrated her sister's grave. The ground was overturned, dug into, the many offerings that had been given were stolen.

The old woman truly wondered of who would do such a thing. Her one good eye flickered towards Inuyasha before returning to the insulting site before her. Kikyo was a good woman, kind to all and loved by many. Any enemy that she had was more than likely deceased, either killed by her hand or dead by old age. It did not leave many suspects that would have responsible for such an act.

Something about it bothered her though. Hopefully, just hopefully, it was a child whose head was filled with too many tales of the living dead. Rebuilding the grave would have to wait until Kagome was safely in their arms. It took another call from the half-breed for her to begin walking towards him.

Xx

Totosai.

The only blacksmith that would be able to alter Hiten's scepter into a bow was the old blacksmith, Totosai.

Since Kagome was incapable of summoning her powers at will, Sesshomaru planned to take advantage of her main strength. He took the scepter from Hiten's dissolving corpse for the same exact purpose, but only currently did he realize how incapable the girl was of protecting herself from the simplest of threats.

It did not come as a complete surprise though. She was a mere human girl. She wasn't the barrier breaking miko he needed her to be, not yet anyway.

Shippo was allowed to stay, at least Kagome figured. More than likely, his acceptance wasn't done out of the kindness of Sesshomaru's heart. She knew him better than that. He was planning to use the little kit against her at the earliest opportunity. He didn't need to break any limbs or threaten her. Shippo was liable to take all of her punishments, forcing her ultimate cooperation.

"M-Master, are you certain it's safe to go down there?" Jaken stared in horror at the molten ground they flew high above. Shippo and him were both trembling and clinging to one another without the knowledge that they were doing so.

"Be careful Kagome!" Shippo called, just before they movedthrough a spreading series of black ash clouds.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was already leaping down into the dark, smoldering abyss of Totosai's home, an arm wrapped around Kagome's waist and his opposing hand carrying the scepter. As he expected, she did not protest. She realized the implications of fighting him.

The moment they landed, Kagome realized just how hot it was. It was a suffocating heat that clung to her face- making it difficult to breathe.

She wondered if Sesshomaru was having the same problem. Something assured her that he didn't, unfortunately. She'd yet to even see the bastard sweat.

At the very heart of the apparent volcanic ground was the massive corpse of a fish embedded in the ground. Following the demon lord's lead, she proceeded after him sticking close to his side. "What are we doing here?" Furthermore, what were they doing with Hiten's weapon?

Asking him was useless as they approached the fish's gaping mouth. The closer they got, the more she noticed a peculiar hammering sound, it grew louder and louder, so much so that it was almost deafening. Whoever was hard at work didn't notice them.

It was a spindly old man with a long face and big protruding eyes. He was oblivious of them, banging away at a sword. Then, he did the strangest thing that made Kagome cringe. His cheeks puffed up and he blew a lungful of pure fire on the ore before beginning to hammer away at it again.

It wasn't until Sesshomaru shot forward and appeared in front of him did the old man scramble backwards, mouth agape as he yelped. "Y-You again?! What do y-you want now!?"

Kagome didn't necessarily blame the man. Sesshomaru was evil incarnate and had probably bullied him before. She hoped to Kami they weren't there to kill the geezer. Truth be told, she was certain that if he didn't die at Sesshomaru's hands, he was likely going to die in a few weeks. He looked just that old.

"Totosai, I need a bow." Was all that he said, dropping the scepter next to the old man, "Make it with great haste. I will give you three days."

The old man, almost as if he'd not been scared out of his wits just seconds earlier, squinted and rubbed at his chin as his clawed hand reached for the scepter, "…You never took me as a bow kind of fellow."

Kagome's brow twitched. That was all that he had to say? He mentioned nothing of Sesshomaru's demands nor did he seem bothered by their abrupt entrance. They were there for a weapon for her use? She watched Sesshomaru's back closely before setting her gaze on the strange being known as Totosai.

"Are you insinuating that such an insignificant weapon is worthy of me?" A brief flare of his aura caused the silver strands of his hair to levitate eerily, it was the only indication that the blacksmith offended him.

Totosai, after a brief moment of utter confusion, finally understood his mistake. He tried to speak, but his mouth just wouldn't form words, not until he swallowed a few times, "No, no, no of course not! I know that it's for your l-lovely c-companion!" He seemed to be momentarily broken from his fearful stupor as he peered closely at her, "…Your l-lovely human companion. I'll d-do it, don't worry!"

Kagome grew red in the face. This was all news to her since Sesshomaru did not bother sharing, but she guessed that it was strange that Sesshomaru would keep a mortal around…and get a bow made for her. She adverted her gaze, somewhat thankful when Sesshomaru stalked passed her. "Three days, old man."

She could not help but to stare hopelessly at the odd demon, even as the demon lord grabbed her wrist and forced her to move.

Xx

"…And he wanted you to make what?"

"I told you, a bow!" Totosai blurted out, his thin arms flying above his head in exasperation, "The same bow that I have with me! Myoga, you did not say that he was dull!" The bow was slung over his shoulder, dark in color with silver, metallic platelets winding in different corners of its frame.

The little flea hung his head in defeat, falling backwards as he melted into Kirara's fur. The cat demon didn't seem to mind. She merely scratched at her ear with her hind legs, forcing him out.

"Dull? Just who the hell are you calling dull?" Inuyasha snapped, his arms unfolding from their position across his chest. It seemed as though he was going to lunge at the geezer any moment.

For the half-hour that they'd been speaking in a clearing, all the blacksmith did was beg for the protection that Myoga said the half-demon would provide - which was entirely false. Supposedly, he was the blacksmith that forged Tetsusaiga, and though Inuyasha was slightly interested, he'd unlocked the secrets of the sword already with the aid of the demon slayers.

They were aware of tales that spoke of how the sword's true potential was unleashed alongside most matters concerning demons, as was their occupation. They even knew of the Great Dog Demon and his pure-blooded and half-breed sons, one gifted the Tetsusaiga and the other gifted the Tenseiga.

"And how long ago was this?" Sango asked, biting the inside of her cheek. She was the head demon slayer's daughter, brought along because Kaede simply could not afford to leave the village unattended for too long. Being with the half-breed was not an ideal situation, but they had both come to an understanding - an agreement of some sorts.

"Uh…" The old man began to scratch the top of his head, his rounded eyes rolling above in thought, "Maybe a fortnight ago, I think…"

"What did he look like?" Was her following question, her hands resting in her lap. If Inuyasha did not offer him protection, she was up to the task, although he probably didn't have much faith in her. She was human after all.

"This brat ought to know, it's his brother!" Totosai bit out, digging his pinky finger into his ear as a look of sheer boredom swept over his wrinkly face.

"What?!" Abruptly, Totosai did find himself lifted by the shoulders, Inuyasha's eyes glaring intently into his own, "It was Sesshomaru?!" Weeks, damn weeks, he'd been hunting for the bastard, scraping the country-sides, searching for him. There wasn't even a faint scent of his in the wind. The demon slayers lacked knowledge of his exact location since he often times flew, but he'd last been spotted in a village near the Northern Mountains.

This was the break Inuyasha was looking for. He'd been waiting for his brother to slip up, and now that he knew how to properly wield the Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru would pay for kidnapping Kagome with his life.

The half-demon lost sleep over the thought of what his bastard of a brother was probably doing to her…what he was subjecting her to. Sango told him time and time again that it wasn't his fault, that he hadn't lured Kagome into battle. She made her own decisions and she knew of the consequences of tagging along with him. It still didn't make him feel any better about what happened.

He couldn't stand to see another woman die.

"Why wouldn't you just give him the bow?" Sango prodded further, despite the news of the mystery man's identity, "Wouldn't he have spared you?"

"I made the bow and was going to present it to him and the girl, but he then demanded a sword of me! I'd never put a weapon in that heathen's hands, so I ran!" That was the gist of it, minus one or two minor details involving him cowering for his life.

"A bow…for…Kagome?" Inuyasha took a glance over towards the slayer, as if attempting to confirm his own suspicions.

"Why though?" She asked propping her chin into her palm, "It makes no sense. He kidnapped a woman that you say can sense the jewel shards, but he has no desire for the jewel. He has apparently gone out of his way to get a bow made out of one of the Thunder Brother's weapons, and she's alive and well- rumors suggest. What need does he have of her…?"

"…H-He's here!" Totosai went limp in Inuyasha's arms, his entire frame trembling as he tilted his head backwards towards clouds above.


	9. Chapter 9

"The Thunder Brothers…dead?"

Uraseu briefly nodded her head, her large bulbous eyes peering into what seemed to be the empty darkness, "Killed by the dog, yes. They served their purposes well."

"Did you not foresee this? You've lost five of my shards in the process…"

The witch's jaw clenched then, her nostrils flaring in the process, "All of the shards will be brought together with the restoration of Kikyo. She will serve me and bring an end to him."

"You are forgetting that you require a portion of the reincarnation's soul to do so. You may have souls of the dead, but that is not enough… How do you plan on taking her from him with your current lack of shards?"

"It is why I am here…you have to lend me more." Her hands clenched into fists, her claws sinking into the fleshy masses of her palms until blood pooled to the surface.

"I do not have to do anything, woman. You've not come through on your end of our deal. But, since I am feeling generous, I will grant you more. Use them wisely, or you may very well find yourself joining Kikyo in the slumbering arms of death…"

Xx

A single streak of lightening filled the sky, the distant crackle of thunder following suit. Seemingly appearing out of thin air, Ah Un levitated high above the trio, Sesshomaru and Kagome positioned on his back. One of the dragon's jaws foamed with smoke, the other bearing sporadic cracks of electricity.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to him, her eyes large as saucers. She attempted to scramble from the saddle, intent on reaching him, yet the Daiyoukai's arm wrapped around her waist in a fashion she'd come to find familiar.

"He's come to kill me!" Totosai discarded the bow before scrambling behind Sango as he cowered.

"Totosai, why have you conspired with Inuyasha to plot against me?" It was a simple question, one that he wanted an answer to. For days they'd been in search of the blacksmith turned rogue, and Sesshomaru finally caught a trace of his scent in the wind. It was what led them this far inland, and surprisingly, he was with familiar company - Inuyasha.

Before the recent discovery, he was simply going to kill the old-man and take the bow. However, at the sight of the half-breed, half-bastard present and the newly transformed Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru had become curious. Just how did such a lowly demon such as his little brother figure out how to harness the sword's real potential?

"Because you happen to be evil!" Totosai yelped as if the answer was obvious.

Kagome attempted to yank away from Sesshomaru's side, but he still held onto her, "Totosai your word was like a blood vow to me. I think you are looking for an early retirement to your grave."

At that, the old man squawked, sweating profusely as he hugged one of Sango's arms, "I wasn't talking about you Sesshomaru!"

"Stop sucking up to him!" Sango snapped, her brow twitching as she attempted to pry herself away from the old man.

"You're going to pay for kidnapping Kagome! I'll slit you in half you sad excuse for a demon!" Just like in their father's tomb, he was unable to attack Sesshomaru outright with Kagome standing there, but at that present moment, he had help.

"Let's go, Kirara!" In a blaze, the small cat demon transformed, growing far bigger and at least five times with her sabretooth-sized canines bared as she roared. The Slayer was mounted on her seconds later, an over-sized boomerang strapped to her back.

"Inuyasha, you plan to use a mere mortal against me?" It was apparent. The Exterminator was barreling towards them on the back of the feline, intent on taking him head on. It was of no consequence. She was no real threat to him, but Inuyasha was more ignorant than he initially perceived him to be.

Typical.

Kagome released a sharp scream the moment Sesshomaru leapt from the dragon, darting towards the ground so quickly that when she blinked, they were already standing near the bow. Only then did Sesshomaru release her. "The boy, Shippo…I will remove his head from his shoulders if you attempt to escape me. Stand back, out of the way." He did not glance at her. His gaze was preoccupied with Inuyasha who was currently leveling his sword.

The threat was clear. She was to do as he asked, if not, Shippo was going to be dealt the punishment. She leered holes in his back, reaching for the bow that was discarded by Totosai. She was soon off on the side lines, standing a few yards away from where she assumed the "action" was going to transpire. Never once did she break gazes with Inuyasha.

"Well, go on, Inuyasha, or have you changed your battle strategy? You usually charge at my blindly with great haste." The half-demon did not need to be prodded again. He set off, swinging the Tetsusaiga in a wild erratic arc that was meant to cleave his older brother in half.

Kagome didn't bother holding her breath. She'd seen Sesshomaru escape closer encounters in their short time together. She doubted such a simple attack would claim his life…but that did not mean that she could not hope that it would. From her current position, it seemed as though the cat-beast was diving downwards, the Exterminator on her back. The large boomerang came hurdling towards Sesshomaru, but even it was avoided, just as Inuyasha attempted to hit him as well.

"They're so slow he's making them look like they're carrying dead weight…" Tototsai murmured, picking at the inside of his ear with his little finger.

Though she could not hear him, Kagome was thinking the exact same thing.

Inuyasha would be able to hold his own, but that Demon Slayer was going to get herself killed.

There was no competing with Sesshomaru's speed, let alone his raw power, but if they prevented him from attacking and kept him on the move, it increased the likelihood of him making a mistake. Secondly, it significantly decreased his offense capabilities.

It was a brilliant plan, the more Kagome thought of it. More than likely, it was this "warrior woman's" doing rather than Inuyasha's. He was a bit too dense to come up with complicated battle strategies and techniques- always preferring brawn over brains.

"Kagome, what are you waiting for, take a shot!" Inuyasha barked, leaping backwards out of his brother's path just as the boomerang came tumbling towards him once more, Sango right behind it.

Take a shot?

She felt her chest tighten in a knot. She did have a new bow, a new bow with no arrows. What if all three of their powers combined weren't enough to take him out? If he lived, she'd regret it and pay in full with Shippo's life.

Was it worth the risk?

Thus far, Sesshomaru had not done her…too much harm. He had been good to her considering the situation, minus the times that he chose to physically harm her.

She didn't know what to do.

Nevertheless, the more she waited around, the more Sango would tire out. She was just human after all, and the moment she was unable to continue, Sesshomaru would overtake them both. They needed her help, desperately.

It went like that for minutes on end, them barely missing Sesshomaru - only a hairs breath away, but time was winding down. He was likely going to make a mistake soon, and they would have him then.

All the while, Kagome stood watching, the new bow gripped in her hands tightly until her knuckles were white.

Abruptly, Sesshomau landed a few yards in front of her after yet another dodge of their attacks. Though Sango and Inuyasha seemed withered, the demon lord was alarmingly unconcerned - almost as if he was batting off a fly. "Inuyasha, make her stop."

"Why, his seems to be working really well on you!" Sango called out, her lips pursing behind her mask. She was currently high above them, simply waiting for another opportunity to attack again.

"I've played with you enough." This time, rather than keeping his gaze on Inuyasha, his attention seemed to zone in on his brother's new human.

"Don't look at her, look at me!" Inuyasha charged towards Sesshomaru, to no avail. His brother was up and off the ground and soon directly in front of Sango. Kirara was entirely dismissed with a douse of poison to her face, her large red eyes slamming shut as she hissed.

The Slayer found herself being held by her throat as Sesshomaru strangled her with one hand - her feline partner completely transforming back into the small kitten she originally was. Her hand darted to reach for the katana strapped to her obi, but something stopped her, the feeling of a gaping cavity in her chest as Sesshomaru's claws ripped through her. Blood filled her mask, ultimately from her mouth. Her slender brows furrowed, brows orbs rolling up to view his stoic face.

Inuyasha and Kagome both were too stunned to move.

The moment he released her, she went hurdling towards the ground, not before Inuyasha leapt to catch her.

Kirara fell to the ground, tiny paws furiously rubbing at her face. By the way her chest was sputtering, she couldn't even breath.

Kagome felt as though she'd vomit. Before she knew it, she was running towards them, dropping to her knees at the Slayer's side. Inuyasha seemed to be trembling as he held her, soon removing her mask. Doing so revealed how she clenched her jaw, breathing through her nose. She was beginning to become a Pallor color the more and more she lost blood. By the looks of it though, she was hanging on to dear life determined not to die there.

"I-Is K-Kirara o-okay?" She attempted to murmur, but her voice was barely audible.

This, this wasn't right. Sesshomaru had gone too far this time, too far. She didn't care about what happened to her, he needed to be stopped, he needed to be put down, for everyone's sake. Inuyasha eased Sango to the ground, slowly turning to face his brother, "Kagome, stay with her…"

There was a somber tone to his voice that saddened her, but Kagome understood it well. More than likely, the demon slayer wasn't going to make it. She didn't know her, but she felt her eyes sting with tears as she gazed down at Sango's frame.

Kagome's eyes closed tightly as she bit her lower lip in an effort to suppress her tears down. The more her grasp on the bow tightened, the more she could feel its aura pulse. She was unintentionally channeling her energy through it, and the more she thought of how much anguish the demon lord had caused, she realized the bow's potential.

Totosai and his ox were both sneaking off, taking advantage of just how distracted Sesshomaru was.

"How can you hope to kill me when you can't even see the Wind Scar?" Inuyasha had truly disappointed him. As it appeared, he got the blade to transform, but that was it. He did not know how to fully wield it. Typical. The sword might as well die if Inuyasha was going to swing it around like a Neanderthal.

"Sesshomaru!" It was Kagome's voice, and it caught the brothers' attention. She had the bow poised, the string drawn back taught. She didn't have any arrows, no but she did not require them. An energized, seemingly electric arrow formed the more she tugged the string backwards. It glowed brightly with a vivid, golden aura.

Totosai had truly out-done himself.

When the demon lord did cut his eyes towards Kagome, she released the arrow sending it whizzing past Inuyasha. It blind-sided Sesshomaru completely, and once it struck the center of his chest, it exploded with a vibrant light that was nearly blinding. More electricity flared out in a dispersal pattern that faded as it spread. The dust from the attack had yet to settle, and she hoped…she prayed to Kami that it was enough to kill him.

She hoped.

"…It's not over." Totosai gulped, peaking from behind a gray bolder that was big enough to hide him.

"...That thing packs a punch…" His golden orbs warily eyed Kagome who still apprehensively gazed at the still settling dust.

"It wasn't enough, was it?"

Slowly, he shook his head.

Kagome inwardly cringed. This nightmare had the possibility of continuing. Still, it felt good, good to be back with Inuyasha, but this wasn't the time to latch onto him and hug. Once this was over, she would be able to, she reminded herself. She'd even be able to visit her home.

When the debris cleared, it did reveal the Taiyoukai, his cuirass was completely demolished, the sleeves of his haori ragged and tattered. However, what stood out was a deep laceration above his left shoulder.

She barely grazed him because of poor aim and inexperience, but she'd done enough to get her point across.

"Kagome isn't going back with you Sesshomaru! You'll pay for what you did to Sango. There's no way in hell you're going to live through this!"

She tugged back on the bow again, setting another arrow into motion. She could hit him. She could. He was fast, yes, but so long as Inuyasha kept him pinned under his attacks, her was an easy target.

Just like Sango had been doing.

She could do this, she could.

"You've turned your hand against me? I will cut the kit's head from his shoulders…" Once more, he'd underestimated her. He figured that the threat of Shippo would keep her line, but it did not. She believed that if she banded with them, she could be free of his grasp.

How wrong she was.

Sesshomaru darted for them, and being right in his path unsettled Kagome completely. It was easy watch him close in on his "prey" but being the prey in battle was far different. She nearly forgot to release the arrow.

"..Do you see that?" Inuyasha asked, his brows furrowing. He could see his brother's aura…how it scraped against the Tetsusaiga's. The opposing winds of their power created some sort of vortex…something that could be cut into.

"See what, your brother?!" Had Inuyasha completely lost it? She assumed that he was speaking of Sesshomaru who was currently charging full speed at them, "Yeah, and he's getting closer!"

"No…not…that…" Both of his hands gripped the fang's hilt as he elevated it. His instincts were telling him to cut into the created vortex. What would come of such, he did not know, but Kagome's arrow created the fissure that forced their opposing demonic auras to collide.

So, he did, swinging the blade directly at the "white" crest that was his brother's aura. White streaks of light tore through the ground, ripping through several layers and blowing them backwards.

The attack stopped Sesshomaru in his tracks. The mere wind of it was enough to catch his attention, but he was frozen, stuck as the white-hot rays came slamming into him- specifically the left side of his frame. It overtook him completely, his howl of pain sounded as it ripped through his torso.

"W-What is that?!" Kagome lifted her hand in front of her face to block out the light that unexpectedly exited the sword.

"H-He did it! He did it!" Myoga bounced up and down on Totosai's left shoulder, "That's the Wind Scar! He did it!"

Before more damage was dealt, his body...dissolved, a black, sheathing aura formed around him…and like that, he vanished into thin air…leaving Kagome….stunned. This nightmare, was finally over…


	10. Chapter 10

Sometimes, she could feel his eyes on her. Kagome KNEW there was never a moment in which she was truly alone. His powerful presence was always looming over her, foreboding, his reach inescapable. Even when she bathed, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, as if his gaze was pinned on her smugly, as if she was just prey waiting to be plucked. 

Sesshomaru wasn’t dead, she just knew it in her soul and bones, no matter how frequently Inuyasha and her friends assured her. It’d been…days since he used the Wind Scar on his older brother, and thus far there’d been no hair nor hide of him. Not a silver strand, not a mighty pulse of his aura, nothing. 

Inuyasha, surprisingly, accepted help from the demon slayers in finding her, and it paid off. Sango was almost killed by Sesshomaru, but she was strong and recovering. They’d also managed to add a lecherous monk to their band, Miroku, and she still had Shippo in her care. 

He’d luckily fought Jaken off and found his way back to her.

They’d all united under a single banner of collecting the jewel fragments, and pursuing an evil that seemed to be ravaging the lands in the form of an unknown enemy. 

Kagome recalled how in her travels with Sesshomaru, they never were attacked by demons, and the demons they did cross got out of dodge or scurried into their holes to hide. Sesshomaru just had that presence about himself. It was in his nature to kill without batting a single eye. 

However with Inuyasha, the attacks by demons and people after the shards happened almost daily-- including the strange demons that were berserk because of tainted shards. These demons were the hardest to bring down because they did not stop unless they were purified. They remembered nothing of what happened before they received the tainted shards and were usually docile afterwards. It was...freaky. Sure, the group had their own shards of the jewel, and more than likely that was making them a target, but the constant hustle back to Kaede’s village was tiring. 

It was enough to wear a girl out entirely, and after being kidnapped and absent her family so long, Kagome wanted nothing more than to return to the future where she KNEW Sesshomaru would never be able to get her. She would feel safer with her family in her own era. 

This was what she tried to stress to Inuyasha who, despite his want to push forward in getting the shards, relented, because he knew Kagome had been through hell, and he blamed himself for it entirely. If he had protected her in the first place in his father’s tomb, Sesshomaru would have never gotten his hands on her.

Now that he was stronger, it would never happen again.

Sesshomaru was dead, he had to have been, because it was the only thought allowing Inuyasha to close his eyes at night.

“He didn’t…touch you or anything, did he?” Sango asked Kagome on their walk to the well. The boys were off assisting Kaede with discovering who vandalized Kikyo’s grave. Kagome didn’t really want to be reminded of her incarnation OR Inuyasha’s dead girlfriend that he obsessed over, so her going home worked out in that sense. She assured him that she would be fine and that it was best if he figured out what was going on with Kikyo’s grave. That way he wouldn’t have to investigate it behind her back or feel like he had to hide it from her. 

And that thought alone just…stung.

At least when she was with Sesshomaru, she was absent this strange love triangle. 

Trying to compete with her predecessor, a dead woman, wasn’t something that Kagome or ANYONE could do, and she knew it. Kikyo held a special place in Inuyasha’s heart because she died so tragically—even if they hated one another when it happened. 

“N-No, he never did anything like that!” Kagome felt her cheeks warming up as a blush spread from her cheeks, to the tips of her ears, and even to her nose. He’d seen her naked once…maybe twice, but otherwise he kept his distance. He wasn’t a rapist at least, which was some sort of twisted consolation, “He really…didn’t do anything other than break my fingers. We only travelled around based on his whims…He never told me any of his plans.”

“Well, he’s gone now…and you can rest easy….” Sango assured, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

Xx

A few weeks rest, and Kagome was feeling rejuvenated. She’d practically collapsed into her mother’s arms sobbing the moment she got home, and she explained the ordeal that rocked her entire world. Of course, her family was fearful of her returning to the Feudal Age, but the demon responsible had been slain she told them, and that was reassurance enough. Inuyasha had grown in strength tremendously and could protect her properly this time. 

She half-expected him to come get her when he was tired of waiting , but even after a week, he never showed. More than likely they were really getting to the bottom of the grave disturbance, and that he was really putting weight in the fact that she needed time to recovery from everything. But Kagome decided that she’d surprise him and finally return a little bit early. 

The faster they got a move on, the faster they could collect the shards, and she could put Sesshomaru behind her. 

It was dusk when she leapt into the darkness of the well, and it was pitch black on the other side. The first thing she noticed was the starry sky above, how it differed completely from the sky in her era. Ah Un flew so high sometimes she thought that she was able to touch the stars on some nights…

But that was neither here nor there at the moment, just a fleeting thought in the wind…a reminder of her time as a captive.

When she climbed up and over the side, she didn’t get the greeting party she thought she would receive. Usually by this point, Inuyasha had her scent and was already landing in the clearing, scolding her or just being generally unhappy about being held up from finding the jewel shards.

Though, abruptly, she felt light-headed…fell the world around her beginning to become fuzzy and black around the edges. She was falling unconscious.

Xx

Brief glimpses of a tub being filled with water.

She was submerged in it. She could not move, couldn’t breathe, her limbs felt so heavy, her heart wasn’t even beating…She couldn’t open her eyes for more than a view seconds before she slipped into the arms of unconsciousness. Murmured voices, all drowned out because of the water. She was falling for an eternity, falling towards a white expanse of light that engulfed her.

Kikyo…

With a sharp gasp and a jolt, Kagome awakened. Gentle wind…passing stars…stars so close that she felt she could tou-

Sesshomaru realized she’d awakened because she’d stiffened up considerably in his grasp. He could hear her heart racing—hear it pounding and the rush of blood through her veins. It was nearly enough to make him smile—nearly, especially when she began to gasp for air as if her lungs could not get enough of it. Did he frighten her just that much? Was her break from him a euphoric day dream, and was his presence a cruel reality? 

Mortals and their inability to control their bodies had always been an enigma that he rarely thought on, especially Kagome, who wreaked of fear and anger. He would humor her without her even having to ask him ‘what happened’, at least. Rarely was he ever talkative or so forthcoming with information. 

No doubt it was a blur to her, because it was somewhat of an enigma to him. 

It took him time to mend from Inuyasha’s display of power, but at last he’d found her. To think, pathetic Inuyasha was able to unleash the Wind Scar, Tetsusaiga’s greatest ability, the power to sweep away one-hundred demons in a single stroke. Fortunately for him, or unfortunately for his little brother, his own sword, the Tenseiga interfered and transported him away before his life could be taken.

Subsequently…he’d also used its ability to restore someone back to life. He’d been compelled to save a human life, though Kagome would have to see it to believe it.

But, Inuyasha’s little stunt considerably set him back on his quest to unlock the barrier around the sword. It was also obvious that as time passed, Inuyasha’s strength would grow—a fact that he despised but could not ignore. His mastery over the blade was astonishing, a fluke no doubt. If he was going to take the Tetsusaiga, he needed his own weapon to get him by until Kagome could unlock the barrier. 

She was against his chest, -saddle on Ah Un as if she was some treasured bride. He had yet to notice it, but she’d gone two shades whiter and felt her stomach churn like she was going to throw up. Perhaps he heard that too.

“I tracked down the Witch Urasue . I needed insight as to where my little brother was keeping you. Your scent no longer touched the winds….your presence was nonexistent.” 

Because, unknown to him, she was on the other side of the well. She was completely out of his reach, but she just had to get antsy with worry and return without waiting on Inuyasha. Kagome’s jaw clenched, “…T-That was you then…at the well?”

“No. Urasue must’ve gotten to you. From what I gather, she siphoned part of your soul to resurrect the dead priestess…She succeeded, though I removed her head from her shoulders before the ritual was complete.” Said casually as if he was discussing some mundane topic like the weather. It was why he found her bathed in herbs and stewing in them—basking in the presence of soul collectors. 

“…W-What?!” Kikyo was…resurrected?! If that was the case, Urasue had to be the one responsible for vandalizing Kikyo’s grave! It was why she was so interested in her when Sesshomaru visited her the first time in seeking their futures. 

“I-Inuyasha, he-, my friends! What did you do to them?!” Kagome screamed, finding some sort of control of her limbs as she tried to pry her way out of his grasp. Falling to her death would have been better than this, and Sesshomaru knew she had that disposition. It was why he held on to her securely, perhaps more so than before.

“They were faring well against the priestess.” She’d of course want to know about them, and would not stop screeching until she got her answer otherwise. He knew that much about her, and he wanted to spare his ears the grueling turmoil. “You were unattended because of the half-breed’s carelessness.”

Meaning he grabbed her in the middle of it before any of them could really make heads or tails of what was going on. A plume of poison accomplished that—something to incapacitate the flying cat that he encountered previously. He was so quick that before Inuyasha could fathom that his brother was attacking, Kikyo was unleashing a netherworld of her own.

Killing his brother right then was perhaps best, but it was Kagome he was after. She was the target and needed to be secured before Inuyasha’s life became forfeit. He was a cold, merciless demon, bred in war, and he only followed the truth path of supremacy. Waiting to kill prey was never in his nature, but this time, he gained the edge he possessed prior.

That which Inuyasha treasured most.

“Be glad that I am feeling particularly charitable today. I won’t kill you for siding with Inuyasha. Your stupidity knows no bounds.” He was referencing how she used that bow against him, the same bow that was now in Kikyo’s possession because it was stolen from Kagome when the witch grabbed her. 

Because of her, Inuyasha was able to see the Wind Scar in the first place. Without her, he’d have to master the technique on his own. The link between her and the Tetsusaiga went without saying. It only further confirmed his suspicions about her being able to break the barrier. 

“That does it!” She tried to slap him, tried her hardest, though she couldn’t break out of his hold. “Let go of me!” 

“That was your once and last time escaping me. Remember that. It will save you the trouble should the thought cross your mind again. You are mine, mine to do with as I see fit. It is best that you accept that.” 

And to his surprise and incredulity, she fell slack against him…the smell of salt growing.


	11. Chapter 11

“Pathetic wretch…” Naraku gazed down at Urasue’s rotting corpse. He’d given her his shards of the jewel, believing in her plan to either capture Kikyo’s reincarnation to hunt down the remaining shards, resurrect Kikyo and use her instead, or use the Thunder Brothers as she saw fit. Of course, it all fell short with the unlikely interference of Inuyasha’s older brother. He was an unforeseen advisory she, neither Naraku, anticipated. 

He was powerful, deliciously so, and the demon lord was just a means to an end for the Spider. 

The thunder brothers were supposed to find the woman that was the reincarnation of Kikyo. They alone were strong enough to defeat Inuyasha, though they never got the chance to meet him. They were cut down by Sesshomaru. When that plan fell through, he went along with resurrecting Kikyo, as wrestling Kagome away from Sesshomaru to use her as a jewel shard detector was far too dangerous. 

His body was not complete enough to go toe to toe with the dog demon. It was still primitive in that regard. 

Unfortunately, they did not realize resurrecting Kikyo meant needing some of her reincarnation’s soul. They still had to capture Kagome who fortunately for them was back with Inuyasha and not his elder brother. 

Using Kikyo’s reanimated corpse however was more than enough to lure Inuyasha and his friends away from the girl.

It was then that they made their move to capture Kagome, but again Sesshomaru interfered. It was best to give him a reason to give the girl up, otherwise he was going to continue to be a thorn in Naraku’s side. 

Xx

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Came a gleeful squeal that made Kagome freeze. W-Who…was that? Her eyes flew to Sesshomaru’s face which was adorned with his usual unreadable and stoic mask.

Kagome’s answer came sprouting from a bush. A little girl, her arms elevated as she bounded out with a giggle, “Did I surprise you?!” 

A little…human girl! Kagome’s jaw fell increasingly slack as Sesshomaru dismounted Ah Un with a fluidity that put silk to shame. He was always capable of defying gravity in that manner. “Rin, I hope you have fared well.”

Kagome shifted on Ah Un’s saddle, gawking, her eyes as wide as saucers as they vibrated out of their sockets. She forgot that she was even still crying at that point.

“Yes! I have been on my very best behavior. Jaken has been most melancholy though.” She said as she pointed back at the green imp that was still griping about being left to monitor the little girl whilst his Master ran an errand.

“You must be Kagome!” Rin readily approached the saddle—a vibrant whirlwind as she passed Sesshomaru’s sleeves. She worked to climb the dragon fearlessly, earning a small sound of endearment from Ah Un, “Lord Sesshomaru has told me all about you!”

Kagome, managing to find her voice in the bowels of her stomach spoke, her voice initially a raspy whisper before it became louder and clearer “H-He has?!?” Only…good things she hoped and not the truth about their…circumstance! Promptly, she began to wipe the remaining trails of tears from her face. “Y-Yeah! I’m Kagome, R-Rin..” Said as she cut Sesshomaru an awkward glance before once more taking in the HUMAN CHILD sitting before her on the saddle. 

Before long after weaving flower wreaths and showing Kagome all of the various kimonos she possessed, she headed off with Jaken to find food…leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone…

Kagome wanted desperately to go with them…She hated being left by herself with him. It never ended well…. That and she doubted Jaken was able to keep up with Rin. They didn’t know what went into taking care of a kid. It was hard work! They needed food, medicines, they needed to be taught, girls had periods and needed to be taught about their bodies… 

But all of that could definitely wait because this time she had questions. TONS of questions, questions he’d better answer if he ever wanted to hear the end of it. Just what was he doing with a kid? A mortal kid??! 

“…Have you brain washed her or something?” She blurted out behind him. She honestly doubted that he would turn around and grace her with a response. He rarely did. In order to get any rise out of him, she usually had to be on the verge of trying to purify him or screaming her lungs out.

“…Brain washed?” Said with the barely-there inflection that he was…perplexed. Those molten orbs of his glanced back at her—sharp enough to cut someone in two.

….Brain washed was probably a modern term, too modern for the current era. He probably thought she meant literally taking someone’s brain out to the nearest river for a dipping, “I mean… I mean…under a spell….BEWITCHED! Have you…bewitched her?!” Kagome stammered out, lifting her hands to the heavens as if giving up.

“…If I had the ability to bewitch anyone, you would have been the first.” Point taken, especially during moments like this when she prodded an issue or subject and he desired nothing more than to hear silence from her.

Kagome deflated like a balloon, feeling all the animosity and questions drain from her body, her shoulders sagging in the process. This guy…kidnaps her, possibly kidnaps a kid… and is indignant about it! He wanted her because he thought she could break the barrier on the Tetsusaiga. Did that mean that Rin also served some sort of purpose? She looked like…the run of the mill and average village orphan.

Were her parents being held hostage?

The implications were…startling and endless.

Sesshomaru could almost feel the gears in her head turning, but the answer was so simple, so cut and dry, that he doubted she’d accept it, “…She aided me after the battle with Inuyasha. I found her days later mauled by wolves. I resurrected her with the Tenseiga.” Said without a glance back to her.

“…The Tenseiga?” Kagome inquired, her brows furrowing up at the center, “…You mean your sword?” She made her way around to her side so that the weapon was in view. Totosai did mention that he too forged Sesshomaru a sword….a healing sword, the Tenseiga which could save one-hundred lives in a single stroke. It was a sword that Sesshomaru shouldn’t have been able to use, but she knew first-hand he could wield it. He used it back in Urasue’s den. It was why the living dead were repelled by it. It was the only thing that could sever their bond to this world. 

But at least it seemed he had…some sort of honor, allowing Rin to be with him after she’d cared for him. If a thief and a murderer could have honor. That did not change the fact that he kidnapped her, again! It made her blood boil, but she couldn’t readily express her grievances around Rin. It wasn’t fair to the little girl to see her rescuer as a monster. Kagome had friends to return to, friends that hopefully would rescue her. Rin had no one….all she had was Sesshomaru…and that in itself should have been a frightening prospect, but it wasn’t, not for the little girl. 

She pretty much worshipped the ground he walked on.

“…You need to tell me where we’re going.” Kagome said, her voice down as she walked ahead of Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un. Rin was currently playing a game of tongue twister with Jaken, both ignorant of the conversation she and Sesshomaru were having…

She hated…falling into this rhythm of…accepting what was going on, but she really didn’t have a choice, did she? It was either that, or risk more broken fingers. She’d learned that it was best to just…go with his whims and protest little unless she really thought she was going to be killed…and thus far he was not interested in killing her.

He’d saved her from Urasue, as much as she hated to admit or thinking about it. Who knew where her friends were in the process of rescuing her…Only a part of her soul was captured…if any more of it was taken, she might’ve ended up dead. She’d also used the bow he got for her against him, meaning he probably did not trust her, at all.

But to see Sesshomaru as the good guy in all of this was wrong. He wasn’t a good guy. He wasn’t altruistic! That was it, plain and simple… He didn’t just resurrect Rin out of the kindness of his heart. He only did it because she helped him…

“Get behind me.” 

Ah Un halted to a stop and Kagome, despite her hesitance to do so…did ease from beside him, her eyes watching the road ahead. She sensed it then, “…There are shards up ahead…”

It was dusk, nearly night, the sky’s auburns and reds casting long black shadows on the land. The sun was a glimmer upon the horizon, its rays extended… Kagome had yet to realize that Rin was dozing now as she and Jaken’s game had come to an end.

And before them, someone in a baboon’s pelt materialized from the shadows and knelt. “Lord Sesshomaru…I believe I have what you seek…” 

Sesshomaru proceeded forward, as if claiming the space between this stranger and his group, “Kagome, stay well back.”

Kagome did not have to necessarily be told twice. Sure, he kidnapped her, but he was an evil that she knew of. This new guy seemed to be a different level of creepy. 

A different kind of evil, a blackness that submerged her senses in dread, panic, and fear. A demon, he had to have been, his aura so malicious and dark that any manner of lowly demons would be consumed by it. 

The shards with him were so vile and tainted.

The demon slayers and Miroku all sought an evil that was running rampant over the countryside. She would have thought it was Sesshomaru had they not been so convinced he was dead. That and it wasn’t like him to interfere with mortal affairs. To him, humans were insignificant. It was why she thought there had to be something SO special about Rin for him to even take notice of her. 

This…man’s evil was able to taint the shards. They’d found peaceful demons like Royakan completely out of their minds because of tainted shards, and once purified, they returned to their docile selves…

It was because of him! She was more than sure of it, the demon Miroku coined Naraku. 

“Have what I seek?” Sesshomaru asked, a clawed hand coming up to tuck a few stray strands of hair behind one of his pointed ears.

“Correct. My name is Naraku, and I find myself in possession of jewel shards…jewel shards that when embedded in your arm, can place a protective barrier around you so that you can wield the Tetsusaiga…”

Sesshomaru’s brows narrowed—the slightest proclivity that he was disgusted that such filth knew of his inability to wield the Tetsusaiga properly. They had shards before Kagome returned with their friends. If it was all so simple, it was relatively foolish that he’d not figured that out already. Perhaps Kagome had known but was not willing to aid him. Either way, that did not concern him. Matters such as these were barely that simple.

“All I ask in return is that you give me the girl so that I may gather more jewels. “ 

“WHAT?!” Kagome snapped, fully peering out from behind Sesshomaru who did not stop her this time. 

“With the jewel shards you won’t need the girl.” Naraku gave a simple shrug, “You can wield the sword as you see fit. The sword’s barrier would no longer be an issue for you.”

“….Is that what you think, hm?” Sesshomaru understood now. This…Naraku had been conspiring with Urasue—perhaps had looked in on their conversations and travels. How else would he know the link between Kagome and the Tetsusaiga—and why Sesshomaru was adamant about keeping her around? 

“You’re wrong!” Kagome blurted out before once more resuming her position beside Sesshomaru, “…If he embeds that in his arm, you’d just taint him—like you’ve tainted all the other demons that have accepted a shard from you!” 

“You are a crafty and audacious character.” Sesshomaru found himself smirking as his eyes fell shut. Such a plot was not that apparent to him, but as it seemed, Kagome had further insight into this…Naraku character. 

The audacity of such a weak demon to think that he would be able to control the greatness contained inside the vessel that was Sesshomaru was Naraku’s undoing. When his eyes reopened, he shot towards the disguised man and with a swipe of his claws…decapitated him, swiftly and easily….his head and body both began to smolder in the wind, leaving behind a wooden figure with hair entwined around it.

“A demon puppet…he was never really there…” Kagome said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“…We are going to find him, then I am going to kill him. “ That was Sesshomaru’s plan….all other ideas or plans before this were completely disregarded.


End file.
